


World of Darkness Remake

by Stuffulkins



Series: Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: Luigi's Tale [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gaiden Fic, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Remake, World of Darkness, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffulkins/pseuds/Stuffulkins
Summary: A remake of "World of Darkness" to more closely follow the story of "World of Light"When Galeem attacked, all of the fighters present perished except for one; however, there were other survivors—those who chose to stay behind in case something went wrong." Even then, only some were spared the massacre, but are trapped within another realm. Here, they gather to rescue Spirits and maybe, just maybe, take down Galeem. Or, perhaps Kirby is their only hope after all, but they must try.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Luigi/Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Series: Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: Luigi's Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771558
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Darkness: A Double-Edged Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Galeem invaded, all of the fighters present perished; however, there were others—those who chose to stay behind to fight any other necessary battles—the ones they could come home to. Here we have gathered to find spirits and hope to take down Galeem. Though, much to our horror, his wrath had spread across nearly the entire galaxy. We were only able to escape by retreating into one of the last pockets of darkness, but even that has its perils. Every day will be a battle for us—knowing any of us could fall at any moment, but we must try.

_Dark Samus—The Phazon Echo Fighter of Samus_

_Luigi—Mario’s Younger Brother; To be honest, he’s kind of useless._

_Daisy—Princess of Sarasaland, and Peach’s Echo Fighter_

_Ganondorf—The Great King of Evil_

_Young Link—The sole incarnation of Link who survived; Mature for his age._

_Meta Knight—A skilled swordsman and rival of sorts to Kirby_

_Wario—Mario’s rival; he’s very stubborn and very gross_

_Ike—The Radiant Hero of Legend, wielder of Ragnell, and supposed ancestor of Priam_

_R.O.B.—A “Robotic Operating Buddy”; Surprisingly kind._

_Wolf—Captain of Star Wolf; basically a “dark” Star Fox from what I’ve heard_

_Mii Brawler—A human-like being who lives for the fight with fists_

_Chrom—Exalt of Ylisse, wielder of Falchion, and a great hero_

_Lucina—Chrom’s daughter, heroine of Ylisse, and my wife_

_Robin—Me; Male tactician hero of Ylisse_

_Bowser Jr. & the Koopalings—All-around mischief-makers and Bowser’s top goons; I do not trust them._

_Corrin—Prince and Princess of three far-off kingdoms; Have dragon’s blood; be careful around Falchion._

_Cloud—Member of an elite fighting force; lonesome at first, but he’s since made many friends in Smash_

_Ridley—Archenemy of Samus Aran; possibly the most wicked one out of everyone here_

_Richter—Member of the Belmont clan and Simon’s Echo Fighter; Surprisingly friendly and outgoing_

_Ken—Ryu’s Echo fighter; **Very** competitive_

_Incineroar— Grandiose fiery pro-wrestler from the Alola region; Loves to be as loud as possible_

_—(Male) Robin_

* * *

“Is everyone here?” Robin asked.

The fighters looked around before Meta Knight finally spoke up. “Only us.”

“Then it seems we’re the only ones left after all.”

Most of the remaining fighters struggled to not show their anxiety.

“So that means…Link, Zelda…now Sheik…and even Toon Link,” Young Link moved in to take out his overwhelming anger on Ganondorf, stabbing him with his sword, “WHY DID YOU SURVIVE? WHY YOU?”

But Ganondorf seemed to be rather accepting of his fate until Young Link went for his throat. He threw the child off. “Don’t think you’re the only one with issues here you little brat!”

“Stop,” Ike ordered them, “You’ll get nowhere if you fight each other.”

“No!” Bowser Jr. yelled. “That can’t be true! They’ve gotta be out there somewhere! My daddy is invincible, after all!”

Lucina chimed in, looking lovingly at her father. “Bowser Jr.’s right. Where there’s a will, there’s a way! We have to remain hopeful.”

“What is this place?” Daisy asked.

“I don’t know. But whatever it is, it’s an absolute mess,” Ken answered pointing to the scattered lands, “It’s all dark, and creepy, and lifeless.”

Robin answered. “Well remember what I said about the relationship between the Master Hands and the Crazy Hands?”

“Yeah, those hands were all Crazy, and the moment those beams came, they all retreated, just like we did. If only-” Daisy began to cry, “we had found that out…sooner. Oh, Peach...” Luigi moved in to console her.

The Mii Brawler brought up that he suffered a bit of what felt like a sunburn.

Meta Knight scolded him. “We’re trapped in a dark realm filled with monsters, and you’re worried about your skin?” though he had to acknowledge that he felt it too; they all did.

Robin theorized that it must be the radiation generated by all those beams.

But soon, they were interrupted by a single scream from Ganondorf. Everyone looked at him. He had been impaled by a spear of darkness. Everyone gasped. Some of the other Fighters began reacting strangely as well. The first was Dark Samus, whose visor had turned a bright red. Having already fully charged up a Charge Shot in advance, she blasted the first Fighter that moved: Incineroar. Enraged, Incineroar pounced at Dark Samus and punched her in the face.

“Dark Samus, what’s gotten into you?” Richter screamed. She fired a missile at him in response, but he deflected it with his whip.

Suddenly, a barrage of darkness-imbued tentacles chased after the group.

“We don’t have time to go back! Everyone, run!” Wolf yelled.

“But we have to save Incineroar!” Male Corrin replied. He looked back at where the fight took place. It was too late. Dark Samus, Incineroar, and Ganondorf were all hidden beneath the mass of dark tentacles. He then heard Wolf growling due to being caught and wrapped up—Wario too. It deeply pained him, but he had to run, or did he? No, he couldn’t allow himself to go berserk, not again, despite the sudden overwhelming mental pressure to do so. He followed the other survivors. Then, as if distraught that they weren’t grabbing enough Fighters, the tentacles retreated. As everyone caught their breaths, the thought couldn’t escape them.

“I don’t get it.” Cloud told everyone, “Why would they…?” He sighed. “Ugh, we may have lost the Koopalings, as well as Wario, Wolf, and Incineroar; but I guess we should just count our blessings while we have them.”

“Yeah.” Richter managed to wheeze out.

Luigi threw himself upon Richter's side crying, hugging him. "Richter, I'm scaaaaared!"

"There there. You'll be alright too, I'll make sure of it," Richter said patting Luigi's head.

"R-really?"

"Of course, for I am Richter Belmont!" Richter exclaimed striking a pose. “Now let’s move!”

Everyone cheered to Richter for his confidence, strengthening their optimism and resolve.

* * *

The dark being controlling the tentacles stared through toward Galeem.

“So, he is losing his influence, ever so slightly.” He turned to another duo of mysterious creatures.

“That will give us plenty of time to rise up from the ashes and smother the entire world in darkness! Hehehe,” one of them said.

“Yes, we must steel ourselves for when he is defeated.”

“And what about the others?” the other asked.

“Their time will come.” The dark being presented the Fighters he had captured, who were now under his control. He then laughed sinisterly as he summoned another monster: Ganon.


	2. Keeping Spirits Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, a few more fighters perished. Was this the fate of the others? Most likely. Will the rest of us escape the same fate? We can only hope.

_Luigi—Mario’s Younger Brother; To be honest, he’s kind of useless._

_Daisy—Princess of Sarasaland, and Peach’s Echo Fighter_

_Young Link—The sole incarnation of Link who survived; Mature for his age._

_Meta Knight—A skilled swordsman and rival of sorts to Kirby_

_Ike—The Radiant Hero of Legend, wielder of Ragnell, and supposed ancestor of Priam_

_R.O.B.—A “Robotic Operating Buddy”; Surprisingly kind._

_Mii Brawler—A human-like being who lives for the fight with fists_

_Chrom—Exalt of Ylisse, wielder of Falchion, and a great hero_

_Lucina—Chrom’s daughter, heroine of Ylisse, and my wife_

_Robin—Me; Male tactician hero of Ylisse_

_Bowser Jr.—All-around mischief-maker and Bowser’s top goon; I do not trust him._

_Corrins—Prince and Princess of three far-off kingdoms; Have dragon’s blood; be careful around Falchion._

_Cloud—Member of an elite fighting force; lonesome at first, but he’s since made many friends in Smash_

_Ridley—Archenemy of Samus Aran; possibly the most wicked one out of everyone here_

_Richter—Member of the Belmont clan and Simon’s Echo Fighter; Surprisingly friendly and outgoing_

_Ken—Ryu’s Echo fighter; **Very** competitive_

_—(Male) Robin_

* * *

“This place seems quiet. Finally, a place where we can really rest.”

“Are you sure about that?” Meta Knight asked, “It looks like a crag with some grass on it.”

“Well it certainly beats the abyss,” replied Female Corrin, “I quite like it here, and there are even little tiny bits of an aurora.”

“Wow. They are beautiful,” Young Link added.

Cloud moved toward the lights as he polished his Buster Sword.

Daisy asked him, “Hey, why the long face, Cloud?”

“You said they were really pretty; almost too pretty for a place like this.”

“You’re saying they could be another trap?”

“Probably.”

Suddenly, a short figure appeared behind them that was mostly blue but had what appeared to be white fur sticking out from around their face.

“Holy Honda!” Ken exclaimed, “The Ice Climbers are still alive?! Everyone, you gotta see this—right now!” Everyone looked on as the figure turned around.

“What are you talking about? My name is Ice Man, and I work alone.” He conjured up an ice blade to intimidate the Fighters. They instead surrounded him menacingly. Ice Man’s cocky demeanor instantly turned into fear at the sight of Robin’s charged-up Thoron. It hit him, casting him away before reappearing before them with a slightly friendlier attitude, if not still angry that he was just blasted by the bane of his existence.

“Ack! Defeated by the Thunder Beam—not again!”

Robin asked him directly “What do mean, ‘again?’”

“I was just minding my own business when out of nowhere, there was this overwhelming light, and now, I’m, well, this!” Ice Man said emphasizing his spiritual form, “And if you must know, there’s also the first time that Mega Man defeated me (I’m so gonna kill him). Speaking of defeat, I guess I’m with you now,” he grunted.

“Hey, there’s no need to be all angry about it. We could always use more help.”

“Fine. I suppose it’s in my best interest if I want to get my body back. If you must know, there are others like me over there,” Ice Man begrudgingly explained pointing back towards the glowing lights.

“Then it’s a plan!” Everyone cheered with Luigi being the sole exception for obvious reasons.

As the group got closer, they could start to recognize some of the identities of the Spirits through their menacing aura.

Bowser Jr. began crying tears of joy upon seeing Paper Bowser’s spirit. “Is that…Papa? *sniffle* PAPER DAD, I’M COMING FOR ‘YA!” He immediately rushed to hug Paper Bowser, jumping right through him, crashing onto the ground.

Paper Bowser noticed the young Koopa and picked him up. “Bowser Jr.?”

“Yes! It’s me! Junior.”

“Hm. You’re not exactly my son, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“Yay! Paper Dad!”

Lucina ran up to Chrom holding an Oshawott spirit. “Look at this one father; it’s sooo cute!”

“Osha!”

Lord Fredrik’s spirit then appeared behind Chrom. I found this big guy. His name’s Fredrik, so I decided to keep him for myself.

“You do not own me, ape fool. I am simply granting you permission to use my power.”

Robin smirked as he looked at the whole set of exchanges gleefully.

"What is it, Robin?" Lucina asked.

"Just by watching you three, our chances look promising. Imagine the strength we'd have if we each befriended a Spirit. We'll just have to wait and see what the future holds!

Over time, the group befriended a large number of Spirits, and Robin even started an unofficial academy for the Fighters and Spirits to train and hone their skills and strengthen their bonds. He even demonstrated that certain Spirits could be paired with one another for bonus effects. For his example, he focused on Zeke von Genbu and Ice Man, the latter of whom lessened the impact of the Fighters’ fire attacks.

* * *

_The past few days have been going great. I feel like we really might pull this off, well except for one Fighter._

* * *

One afternoon during training, Robin beckoned Luigi personally. "I noticed your Spirit Fighter has a noticeably lower level than all the others—again; you went through, like five. Care to explain?"

"Don't say it like that! I'm trying!" Luigi shrieked as he was quivering in his boots.

"Look, I know you don't like spirits and all that, but we _all_ have to get behind the program if we want to succeed and you're not doing so hot."

Luigi burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry Robin! I just can't do it! I know you keep saying these ones are different than the spooky kind, but my mind just can't differentiate the two; they're too much alike for me!" Luigi shoved his face into Robin's cloak, crying. Robin nudged Luigi off of him and even wiped away one of his tears.

"Look, I knew this would happen. Lucina, Daisy, and I talked about it; and I think we might have found a Spirit, err…uh, ‘summon’ that works for you. Try this one."

A little girl with short green hair in a mage's outfit carrying a red tome materialized. In a high-pitched cheery voice, she approached Luigi and introduced herself; "Hi! My name is Nino! What's yours?"

Luigi's tried his best not to turn away.

Robin explained further; "This is Nino; she's only a support summon, but I want you to hang out with her for a while, then we can ease you into feeling comfortable with a primary summon. So, how's it going?"

"My instincts are kicking in and my palms are tense, but I know she doesn't want to hurt me."

"It's okay. Just try shaking her hand. Say something to her."

"Like this!" Nino held out her hand.

Luigi took a deep breath, reminding himself once more that Nino wasn't a "spooky spirit", and surprised everyone by lifting Nino up and hugging her.

Nino exclaimed in sheer delight. "Yay! We're friends now!"

"Y-yes, friends—you and I," Luigi stuttered as he set Nino down and she hugged him back.

Robin laughed. "Ha. Ha! I knew we'd get it right one day. Hey guys, that reminds me; I have a new strategy I'd like to plan out. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye!" They both said in unison.

The following day Robin returned to check on them on his way from introducing himself to some more new spirits. "Wow, I'm impressed. This is one of the fastest growth rates I've ever seen!"

Nino nodded. "Mm-hm. Not only do we train, but when I told him about myself Luigi volunteered to read to me, and I feel stronger and smarter already! I can't wait to go on an adventure with all you guys Isn’t that right, Luigi?"

“Yeah.”

"Well, I think we might head for new ground soon to see if we can find even more summons and maybe even a way out of here, so best you keep going and encourage everyone else to do the same."

“Yes, Sir!” Luigi and Nino replied in-sync.


	3. Shadows upon the Sacred Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We seem to have run into a dead-end, and the last several Spirit expeditions have come up empty. Worst of all, still no sign of the other fighters, or escape. We've decided to leave this part of the realm today after training.  
> —(Male) Robin

The remaining Fighters and their Spirit companions circled around Daisy and R.O.B., murmuring among themselves until Robin stepped forward.

“Alright, everyone. First up, R.O.B. and Dash Bowman vs. Daisy and Lurchthorn!”

R.O.B. started off the match by launching a Gyro, only to be countered by Daisy’s turnip attack. The rest of the bout was a close match, but ultimately, R.O.B. and Dash won the bout.

The Fighters cheered on and celebrated R.O.B.’s victory.

Daisy sulked in defeat, petting Lurchthorn. “Aw Lurchthorn don’t worry. We’ll get them next time.” The nature-loving creature orbited around her making a noise that resembled purring.

Luigi turned towards Daisy to congratulate her, but then she suddenly turned into a living statue. He rubbed his eyes and let out a confused “Huh?”

She recognized his voice and gave him a smile, but the next time Luigi blinked, he saw the statue again in her place, only now she also had glowing red eyes and snakes for hair. Additionally, Lurchthorn was now a colossal scaly snake and it was hissing at him. He shrieked and ran away from them.

Daisy cried out to her crush. “Luigi, wait!”

“S-stay away from me!” he screamed.

Daisy stood in the same spot confused, asking herself if it was something she said.

Several of the Fighters knew that something was up, but they couldn’t talk him out of retreating. Ike requested that someone go look for him immediately.

Richter volunteered, having a feeling that he knew what caused Luigi to run off.

Ike told the others that the three of them would meet up with the rest at their entry point in the Dark Realm. He notified Richter that he wanted to tell him something before he left. “Richter.”

“Yeah, Ike?”

“I’m sure you know that ‘The Original 12’ are held in the highest regard by just about everyone in the kingdom, and he’s the only one we’ve got left. Not to mention, I feel as if he has some sort of underlying trauma—one that extends past this whole incident itself. He seemed to be sad a lot when I first got here, but during the fourth league, I heard not a day went by when he didn’t smile, even if I didn’t see it. He was so kind, vibrant, and full of life. I asked a lot of the others about it and they all miss the old Luigi too. We have to make sure he’s safe at all costs, for all of our sakes and our morale. I’ll stay here so you two will know where to find me.

“I can’t in good conscience let you wait out here by yourself. I’ll find Luge in no time; nothing to it. I’ve been helping out Simon and Mario with anything that comes up for quite a while now. Of course, I’ve had to take up their efforts all on my own, but that doesn’t change a thing.” Richter left in pursuit of Luigi.

Alone, Ike took a moment for self-reflection. “That smile. I never really realized it until now, but I miss that smile. It gives me hope—hope that we’ll all get through this. If he can be happy, we all can be.” He eventually decided to heed Richter’s advice and went on to regroup with the rest of the survivors.

When Richter got close, he was surprised to hear Luigi and Nino giggling and playing.

Nino noticed the vampire hunter first. “Um, hello, Sir Belmont!”

“Hey, Nino. I see you two have become quite close friends. I mean, your bud’s feeling better already.”

“Yeah, being someone’s literal support summon really gives you the opportunity to get to know them,” said Nino smiling at her wordplay.

Luigi cut in. “And the other way around too. Sometimes it feels like all my troubles go away.”

Nino shied away. “Although, he _was_ pretty upset. He really misses his brother, just like how I miss my family.”

Richter shook his head and sighed. “Well, there’s a bit more to it than that.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“Like a statue that throws giant snakes, and that’s all.” Luigi abruptly answered.

He apologized to Richter for running away and explained what happened. Richter looked down pensively at the ground. He decided that it was neither the time nor place to bring up the incident. Instead, he told Luigi and Nino the tale of Julius Belmont. It even inspired Luigi to mimic one of Richter’s taunts.

Luigi’s impression inspired affectionate hilarity from Richter and Nino. The vampire hunter told the duo “Between the three of us, no dark lord will stand a chance. And who knows? We may just get Simon back and it'll be a demon-slaying quartet!” Shortly after, the surface beneath them began to warp inwards. Amidst the chaos, Luigi and Nino successfully followed Richter to rendezvous with the others.

“What was that all about?” Luigi asked with a slight shakiness in his voice.

Ganon roared loudly in the distance, stomping the ground. The noise attracted more dark energy and the attention of his dark lord master.

Young Link stood motionless. “Ganon’s attacking! Everyone, get ready to fight!” he yelled.

Before the Fighters could all brandish their weapons, the land began to crack and quake.

“What’s happening? Where’s that coming from?” Bowser Jr. anxiously asked.

“It is as if the realm itself is splitting!” R.O.B. stated as robotically chill as ever.

Ken angrily shouted at him. “You THINK?”

The terrain eventually gave in and broke into three pieces. The two parts on the side collapsed and fell, taking the Fighters on them with them.

Chrom tried to grab Lucina’s hand, but one of the monster’s tentacles from before grabbed her. She tried to cut it off with Falchion, but even it couldn’t phase the creature’s arm. Robin, Daisy, Ken, and Richter tried to free her, but none of their attacks seemed to do any damage. The four of them fell and landed on a floating rock. Ridley decided to try and kill the monster, but it quickly smashed him down onto a giant gear near where the others had fallen. They could do nothing to prevent her from being taken away. Robin cried out his beloved’s name even louder as he still held his arms up. “LUCINAAAAAAAAAAA!”

* * *

That cry was the last thing Chrom remembered before waking up at the base of a volcano. Mii Brawler, Young Link, Cloud, Bowser Jr., and their Spirit companions stood beside him. “Where…Where are the others? We have to get back to them!”

“Chrom you saw that thing,” Cloud said, “Robin and Lucina are on the other side. How are we going to reach them?”

Chrom sulked. “You’re right. We should move on.”

They explored the area around the volcano and came across a very dense and misty forest. Young Link remarked on how familiar it seemed.

“We have to be very careful. Stand your ground, and don’t go too far into the mist.”

The team then heard the sound of children laughing. Paper Bowser yelled. “Junior! Do you hear that? I recognize that sound anywhere. It’s the Koopalings!”

Bowser Jr. grabbed Young Link’s tunic. “Follow them!”

The Hylian child pushed Bowser Jr. away. “No, you can’t just go whichever way you feel like! We have to follow the whispers of the Lost Woods!”

“You puny jerk!” Paper Bowser yelled, “How dare you talk to my three-dimensional son like that! C’mon Junior, let’s rescue the Koopalings!”

Young Link was furious. “What right do you have to call me a jerk? You’re not even alive!”

“Yes, Paper Dad, let’s go meet them.” Bowser Jr. drove off in his Clown Car with Paper Bowser.

Young Link stomped in the grass. “Why doesn’t anyone take me seriously.” His anger then subsided to sorrow, “Not even the Seven Sages? I can do it! I _know_ I can!”

Chrom got down to Young Link’s level and attempted to comfort him. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it. Even the biggest heroes have their fair share of regrets.”

“Okay.” Young Link guided them west through the forest to a small farm. They were awestruck by the vast potential of life this world could offer. The four of them could take a breather here. They even found the spirit of a small friendly Dodongo swimming in a lake. It jumped out to greet them and introduce itself.

“So, your name’s Dimitri, huh?” I believe I’ve heard that name before. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, there was this blinding light and I got separated from my friends. I went towards the only thing I could see and now I’m here. It gets a little scary and lonely sometimes, but there’s this really nice princess who comes in to check on me every once in a while. She even tends the fields.”

Young Link beamed. “Zelda!”

At that moment, the Spirit of Young Zelda flew toward Dimitri as fast as she could. “Dimitri, we have to get out of here!” She caught sight of the Fighters, even recognizing Young Link. They hugged. “Link, I’m so glad to see you alive and well!”

“What’s the news?”

Young Zelda panicked. “I don’t know how or why, but there are three Ganons roaming the Sacred Land!”

“Three?!”

“Yes! Quick, where did you all come from?”

Cloud gave her a look of disappointment. “I’m not sure we can retreat, but we can fight,” he said as he pulled out his Buster Sword. Chrom unsheathed his Falchion immediately after. Mii Brawler put his fists together. Dimitri, Lord Fredrik, Heavy Lobster, and the Devil Forgemaster Hector agreed to help too.

Their bravery impressed the Young Princess. “Thank you all so much. Now if only there were three of me to assist you. I can’t do very much.”

They marched north, aiming to slay the demons. Young Zelda pointed them out. Just beyond the horizon; Ganon, Beast Ganon, and Calamity Ganon were wreaking havoc wherever they went.

“There they are,” Young Link whispered. “Is everyone ready?”

Chrom heroically answered the call. “We should probably each take one.”

“I’m a little nervous,” Young Zelda replied, “but as long as we have wisdom and courage on our sides, I know we have what it takes to defeat them.”

Everyone else gave a single nod.

Young Link again turned their attention to the multiple Ganons. “Alright then. Everyone CHARGE!”

They all roared out war cries and stormed the Ganons’ stomping grounds. Cloud instantly landed a Limit Break Blade Beam on Calamity Ganon.

Mii Brawler punched one of Ganon’s hands in an attempt to make the demon drop one of its swords, but it did nothing.

Cloud stood in front of them and charged Ganon. “Come and get it!” As part of their plan, they bared several attacks from Ganon to distract him from Young Link and Chrom sneaking behind Ganon so they could attack its tail. As long as Cloud and Mii Brawler held up, it seemed to be going well until Ganon felt Link’s sword pierce its tail. It turned around and ruthlessly chased after his sworn enemy, ignoring Cloud and Mii Brawler’s attacks from behind.

Chrom used the chase as an opportunity to inflict some damage on Beast Ganon. When the time was right, he jumped and swung down Falchion. The attack missed, but it caused Beast Ganon to slash at Ganon. Before long, all the Ganons were fighting each other, giving the Fighters some time to attack. After a while, a deep voice boomed through the sky calling them out as it sent crackling thunder. Not long after that, two beams of darkness teleported Calamity Ganon and Beast Ganon away. When Calamity Ganon reappeared, he found himself behind Mii Brawler and ambushed him with a powerful laser that sent the defeated Fighter tumbling into the field.

Ganon, meanwhile, had had absolutely enough of the other swordsmen getting between him and Young Link. Chrom saw that the beast was about to breathe out balls of fire and warned Young Link to get out of the way. This, however, inadvertently caused the fire to hit Chrom instead. Seeing what had happened, Young Link prepared a fire arrow, but Ganon emphatically finished off both him and the wounded Chrom with lightning magic.

The Young Zelda Spirit shrieked. “Link, Link! You have to get up!” Ganon slashed at her.

Ganon was so preoccupied in his presumptive victory that he failed to notice Cloud Cross Slashing on his tail. Cloud then jumped over a newly formed wave of the corruptive force known as Malice and reaffirmed to the monster that he was willing to fight to the bitter end, even as two pieces of the Triforce now glowed on Ganon’s hand. Cloud muttered, “I can do this all day.”

“Cloud, you must flee! You can’t defeat him!” Young Zelda warned.

“Nonsense.”

Ganon struck Cloud with both his swords. The force was so strong, it almost caused Cloud to plunge straight into the lava. He pulled himself up back up and readied to enter the battle again as if nothing happened. However, with both a Link and a Zelda in his clutches, Ganon saw know fit to engage with the ex-SOLDIER any further, so he sealed the entrance to his lair shut—trapping all the Spirits the party had carried with him.

Enraged, Cloud struck the seal with his sword until he became too exhausted to hold the blade any longer. He was the only one who survived the encounter.

* * *

The dark lord sneered at Cloud’s survival. “Impossible. Crazy Hand, send your copies out to take care of that insolent mercenary and imprison the escaped Spirits.”

“Yes, my lord,” a possessed Crazy Hand said, “Though, why can’t we just siege them all at once, right now?”

“DO YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY? I want them to suffer. Let the darkness within them take hold. That way, when I do get my hands on them, they will be something even greater than Galeem and the other Fighters could ever face.”

“Understood, milord.” Crazy Hand went off to give his clones the command.

The dark being summoned projections to check on his two other most elite and trusted subordinates: Marx and Dracula.


	4. Harmony of Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden fissures split us into three groups, and we lost Lucina. I can’t believe it. I don’t know if we can take another blow like that.

_Luigi— ~~Mario’s Younger Brother; To be honest, he’s kind of useless.~~ Scratch that—He’s Mario's timid younger brother with a big heart_

_Meta Knight—A skilled swordsman and rival of sorts to Kirby_

_Ike—The Radiant Hero of Legend, wielder of Ragnell, and supposed ancestor of Priam_

_R.O.B.—A “Robotic Operating Buddy”; surprisingly, kind_

_Corrins—Prince and Princess of three far-off kingdoms; Have dragon’s blood; be careful around Falchion._

_Daisy—Princess of Sarasaland, and Peach’s Echo Fighter_

_~~Lucina—Chrom’s daughter, heroine of Ylisse, and my wife~~ _

_Robin—Me; Male tactician hero of Ylisse_

_Ken—Ryu’s Echo fighter; **Very** competitive_

_Ridley—Archenemy of Samus Aran; possibly the most wicked one out of everyone here_

_Richter—Member of the Belmont clan and Simon’s Echo Fighter; Surprisingly friendly and outgoing_

_Young Link—The sole incarnation of Link who survived; Mature for his age._

_Mii Brawler—A human-like being who lives for the fight with fists_

_Bowser Jr.—All-around mischief-maker and Bowser’s top goon; I do not trust him._

_Chrom—Exalt of Ylisse, wielder of Falchion, and a great hero_

_Cloud—Member of an elite fighting force; lonesome at first, but he’s since made many friends in Smash_

_—(Male) Robin_

* * *

When the calamity ended, only the Corrins, Meta Knight, R.O.B., Ike, and Luigi remained on stable ground.

“What do we do now?” Female Corrin asked on the verge of crying.

R.O.B. suggested that there might be something up north. It was really the only way they could go after all.

Luigi crouched near the edge where Robin and the others had fallen. "Daisy…Richter…" He didn't say anything else as tears started to stream down his face.

* * *

Robin muttered to himself in-between his tears: “I’m sorry, Lucina...” Richter felt Robin’s pain on an empathetic level and comforted him.

“What is this place? It gives me the creeps,” Ken asked, “Hey! Over there!” Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing. Just beyond them was a path lined with statues and flames that led to a large, menacing castle. “I’ve seen a _lot_ of castles in my day. Wait, I recognize that architecture from several of our sparring matches? Is it really…?”

Richter stepped forward and spoke. “Dracula’s Castle—Without a doubt. I could feel it, so I made sure to help you guys.”

Robin was confused, as, throughout the whole ordeal, he didn’t see Dracula at all.

Richter explained to him. “The whip reacts to vampiric influences of all kinds. It’s entirely possible for that monster to have been tainted with Dracula’s powers.”

“That is actually really impressive. I wonder what sort of magic makes that possible.”

“Well, you see...” Richter was interrupted by noises coming from the castle.

The group heard the door open. An unseen apparition carrying an unconscious and tied up Wario made its presence known.

Robin shouted “We have to rescue him! C’mon!” The door closed in their face, but Robin forced it open and entered the castle.

“Well, I suppose we really don’t have a choice now,” said Ken.

Richter warned them. “Just be careful. There are all sorts of monsters.”

Ridley cackled at the thought of tearing countless different monsters to shreds. He and the rest of the Fighters followed Robin and Richter into the lair of the Count Dracula Vlad Tepes. Robin had just slain some zombies with his Thoron spell, so they caught up fairly quickly. He told them, “Honestly, I thought taking out a bunch of your zombies would be a little harder.”

“Nah, they’re pretty weak, Richter replied.

They climbed up the castle stairs to the next floor, where they were greeted by hostile Medusa Heads.

“Ew! Talk about ugly!” Daisy bemoaned.

“It’s OK, princess. I’ve got ’em! Hyah!” Ken exclaimed as he roundhouse-kicked a Medusa Head. Another one promptly slammed into him. “Hey, knock it off!” Several of them swarmed all around the Fighters.

“These things never seem to end!” Daisy screamed. Another one hit her in the back of the head, and she fell unconscious.

Robin picked her up. “It’s alright. I can still feel her pulse. Ow!” He was hit by another Medusa Head. “Grr. Arcfire!”

Ridley, Richter, and the Spirits took the rest of the heads out. When Daisy woke up, she saw one of them on the ground and began to compare it with her own. Richter asked her what she was thinking.

Daisy kicked the Medusa Head out of their way. “Nothing. I guess I can kind of see how I might look like one of these things, especially with Lurchthorn so close to my hair, but this no time to be dissing Gothic décor; we have a rescue mission to lead!

Richter safely escorted the rest of the group out a window and into a secret tunnel underground, to which they entered the castle again through a dungeon. Then, a black phantom with foreboding yellow eyes appeared and revealed that it had been the one leading them through the castle, as well as the location of the imprisoned Wario, who was being held in the other cell, which also contained the mechanism which activated the doors. It then reached for the lever.

“There he is! Get him!” Ken shouted. Since Richter was the first one out, he was the farthest from the doors, but the bars slammed shut while everyone else was still inside.

“Guys!” Richter screamed.

“Sorry we can’t come with you,” Daisy told him, “but we’ll meet you back at the entrance.”

A voice reverberated from the other side of the room: “You’re not going anywhere.” A clear mist made itself visible before turning into a tall blond man wearing a fine, nearly all-black suit and cape. He was also surrounded by a dark red aura and accompanied by a sword familiar.

His revelation devasted Richter. “Alucard?”

“That is Adrain von Tepes to you. It is a shame that we have to cross blades yet again, Belmont.” Alucard willed the sword unsheathed and pointed towards Richter as he cast a petrification spell on the other Fighters. “I have just been informed by my father that he would like to meet with you in his personal chamber, alone.”

“Alucard, please. I thought we were friends.” Richter pulled out a bottle of holy water and prepared to throw it at Alucard. “Don’t make me do this.”

“Strike me and I will kill those sorry excuses for friends of yours on the spot.”

Richter sighed. “Alright. I’ll follow you.” He then proceeded up the familiar pathway to Dracula’s personal chamber, only to find it empty. Suddenly, Dracula appeared.

Richter readied the Vampire Killer. “You. I already beat you once, and I’m more than willing to do it again.” He lashed out at Dracula until he got down onto his knees. Richter readied himself for Dracula to transform, but instead, dark magic warped the Vampire Lord to safety.

Before Richter could fully process what just happened, an arcane voice called out to him.

“Who are you? I’ll have you know I’ve slain just about every monster in the book!” said Richter.

“But have you slain a god?”

“You’re no god of mine, and you’re going to pay for what you’ve done to the others, especially Robin and Lucina!”

The voice laughed as beams of dark energy burst through the windows, but Richter dodged each of them.

“Ha! Show yourself, you monster.”

“As you wish.”

The monster wrapped its tentacles around the castle as the glass shards magically reinserted themselves. The sky filled with its body until Richter couldn’t see the outside anymore. Through one of the windows, a giant crystal-blue eye with a narrow yellow pupil opened, staring at the vampire hunter.

“I take it you’re the one behind all of this, huh? Hmph!” Richter threw a cross at the eye, but the monster moved out of the way.

“You really are the strongest Belmont of your time.” The monster proceeded to summon copies of the Fighters he had stored at Dracula’s Castle, including Wario and Lucina, into the castle. They were all red and black beings of pure evil with nearly solid purple eyes. Richter charged toward them, but the monster had other plans. On its command, the copies exploded, blasting Richter away.

Despite all his wounds, Richter managed to stand once more, more determined than ever. “I won’t die here.”

Richter’s continued defiance infuriated the demon. “Fine then, I’ll do it myself.” It grabbed the entire grounds of the castle and shook it violently until Richter could no longer fight.

* * *

With Richter defeated, the demon withdrew back into its own lair, where Dracula was recovering.

“Lord Dracula, I must thank you for your continued service, and as a reward, I have a present for you.” He threw Richter on the ground, “He works for you now.”

“Ah yes, blood of Belmont. I will make sure to take extra care of this one. Hehehe!”

“Oh, one last thing: your friend, Death, may I borrow him for a little bit? I believe a reunion with an old friend is in order,” he requested, eyeing the remaining group still in the Dark Realm.


	5. Dawn's Last Stand

_“This is it, guys,” Female Robin declared, “Our theory was correct; it only made sense it would be on the other side of the world.”_

_Behind her stood every Fighter that hadn’t already gone to face Galeem—plus Death, who turned around and spoke. “You, you shouldn’t be here.”_

_(“T-The same could be said about you.”)_

_“Hehehe. Foolish child, I am always present when I am called." Death snapped his fingers as if cueing Galeem’s beams of light. All the other Fighters around them were instantly vaporized. Their screams echoed in the wind._

_(“No! Nrgh! Where did all these chains come from? I can’t move! Why am I all…blue? Where are my legs?! Am I even still me?”)_

_“Still in denial of your passing into the afterlife, eh? I came to see the light take them. But you, you are already forever bound unshakably to me—my personal slave. Don’t you remember? This is your reality.”_

_(“Get your scrawny skeletal hand off my face.”)_

_“Aw, tears. You’re definitely up there among my favorites. Hm…Now, what was your name again? Oh well, it doesn’t matter for someone as useless and inconsequential as you. I’m sure everyone’s already forgotten it anyway.” Death yanked the chain attached to a brace fastened around Luigi’s neck._

_(“Ngh!”)_

* * *

Luigi rose from a hectic session of sleep. The others, sans Meta Knight, heard him and coached some deep breaths for him.

"What happened, Luigi?" Nino inquired with a worried look on her face.

"I dreamt…We were all about to conduct our assault on the creatures of darkness, when…He...came _—_ that thing that’s been chasing us…the Lord of Darkness!" Luigi began to gasp in short breaths again.

"It was only a nightmare," Ike noted, "Given what all’s happened recently combined with your timid nature, and particularly vivid dreaming, I can’t say I blame you. Still, we can’t have you falter due to an anxiety attack. If anything happens, let us know, so we’ll do what we can in case you get nervous again. That’s a promise."

“Thanks, Ike.”

Female Corrin interjected. “That’s so strange. We had bad dreams too.

Male Corrin spoke up too; “I remember my mother sacrificing herself for me, as well as me hurting Azura. It must’ve been just like what happened to Dark Samus. You guys, can you promise us that if something goes wrong, you will stop us. Right?”

Ike responded to them. “You won’t have to worry—not with us. C’mon. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

After the others left, Luigi commented on the Radiant Hero. “Wow. Ike’s such a good leader; I'm honestly still surprised some Crimean marchioness hasn't-a managed to win him over yet.”

Nino laughed. “I’m sure one has; he’s just too stoic and stuff to talk about her. The only thing that could make this better is if my big brothers were here, but that's why I've gotta be tough: So, I can help you find yours! Hey, why the long face?"

“It’s just…they seem to have such high expectations of me when what I need is rest; probably because I’m the only remaining member of the Original 12. I wonder the others are doing, wherever they may be. Not just them, but all the other Fighters.” After that, Luigi pulled out his pocket mirror to make sure that the forced smile he made at least appeared to be genuine before finally catching up.

"We all want to help you, Luigi. We believe in you."

Meanwhile, Ike was talking to himself; “I wish I could understand the full extent of what happened that day.”

The group set off to explore the rest of the Mysterious Dimension.

“If Ken thought the Dark Realm was a mess before, I wonder what he would’ve thought about this place?” Male Corrin asked the others in an attempt to humor them. From as far their eyes could see, grounds, roads, trees, ships, crystals, pipes, bodies of water, and even entire buildings were strewn across the land with reckless abandon. They all heard a swirling noise along with more clatter to their left. Meta Knight flew up to the top of the highest crystal as a vantage point to determine the source.

“See anything?” Ike asked.

“This madness all appears to be coming from that vortex in the distance. And there’s something moving in the center.”

“So naturally, that means we should stay as far from that thing as possible, right? At least until we wait for the others to come back. I…um…oomph.”

Meta Knight jumped down and confronted Luigi on his reluctance.

“Meta Knight, what’s gotten into you?” Ike asked.

The knight pointed his sword towards Ike. “Who made you my superior?” His eyes were constantly alternating between yellow and purple. R.O.B. and the Corrins rushed to Ike’s aid.

“I never said anything about that.”

“Leave him you fool,” Meta Knight bluntly ordered, “He’s only a liability at this point; he’ll slow us down.”

“We can’t just turn our backs on a comrade, Meta Knight.”

“We’ll get through this much faster without him.”

Ike remained insistent. “I’m not leaving Luigi behind; he’s our friend.”

“Hmph! Fine then!” Meta Knight stormed off toward the vortex alone.

“Wait up! We have to stick together!" Female Corrin shouted. "I know you’re capable of opening your heart. Please, do it as you have done so many times before.”

“Alright. I suppose I did act somewhat irrationally. I am no villain, though I will admit that I have been one on several occasions; the majority of which were not of my own merit.”

R.O.B. made a series of computational noises, searching for information within his database. “I believe I know what is going on; your statements bring to mind some ancient records. It is said that those who spend an extended amount of time within the forces of darkness begin to suffer a cavalcade of negative effects. While I cannot personally describe this experience as not much is known about it, it has been described as a persistent struggle of temptation through one’s ‘inner darkness,’ so to speak. And as Robin said, Galeem had pushed all of the world’s darkness into a few small pieces, so I am afraid this condition is setting in at an exponentially faster rate than usual.”

“It’s so weird that you, Ike, and I seem to be immune to it though,” Nino commented, “Then again, I assume robots don't dream, and we were also the only ones who didn’t have nightmares last night, assuming Meta Knight also had one.”

Meta Knight huffed. "Please."

More dark energy chased after them from where they had come from. At this point, there was only one way they could go: north. One of the Lord of Darkness’s tentacles grabbed R.O.B. and the Fighters were horrified to see him overtaken. It was gaining on the rest of them too.

Male Corrin pushed himself away from the others. “I hate this, but it’s the only way! It’s time. Go!”

He cast his Dragonstone aside and allowed himself to turn into a Feral Dragon in a coordinated attack alongside Female Corrin. The dragons fired torrents of water straight into the demon’s eye. It flinched and screamed in pain, yet it fought back, attempting to wrap its tentacles around the dragons’ legs. They resisted, but unbeknownst to them, the manifestation of their inner demons steadily gave the fiend strength. Both Corrins soon found themselves overwhelmed by a siege of dark energy, Crazy Hands, and the wrath of the demon king.

Several other Crazy Hands approached the surviving trio—two for each.

“For Corrin!” Luigi yelled as he slapped one of the Crazy Hands, then two, then three. Each were stronger than his usual attacks courtesy of Nino's positive energy. He engaged all three of them at once until one of them knocked him down. Luigi just got right back up.

“Luigi, stop!” Ike cried out, “You’re pushing yourself too hard.” Luigi fell to the ground clutching onto his hat. Ike immediately ran over to him after he and Meta Knight finished off the rest of the Crazy Hands.

Luigi murmured, “I wanna live. I wanna live.”

Ike and Nino helped Luigi up—allowing Mario’s little brother to lean on him for support.

“Ike…Why are you being so kind to me? You heard him. I’m worthless. I can’t save the world; I couldn’t even save myself.”

“I care about you; I want you to get better, and I’m certainly not just going to leave you here. What happened anyway?”

“I don’t really know, but it was if all of my most horrible thoughts were brought to the forefront of my mind. There’s something out there, something from my past. It wants to tell me something: It’s telling me to give in to my inner demons, but if I want to win this, I know I have to fight the urge to give up. Though I’m not sure how much longer I can take it. I’m so tired…I haven’t slept well in days. I just want all of this to be over.”

“We do too. Now, what did you see?”

As Luigi tried to think about what to say, he suffered another panic attack.

* * *

_Dark Pit shoved me out of a line for a water ride._

_“Hey, what was that for, Dark Pit? I was here first.”_

_“Don’t you know the rules? This ride is for Fighters only.”_

_“But I am a Fighter! Besides, There’s Tiki rafting with Marth right now!”_

_“Why am I standing here talking to a ghost?”_

_“There’s a ghost here? Where?” I ran away fearing for my life, but I could hear the sounds of Dark Pit and a couple of the others laughing—almost certainly at me.”_

_…_

_“Oh look, a dead guy.” King K. Rool sneered._

_…_

_“Well, I guess we’re teammates, Mii Swordfighter.”_

_Mii Swordfighter moaned. “Even though it’s supposed to be a Team Battle. Guess I’ll just have to take this fight on my own.”_

_“But I’m right here!”_

_Mii Swordfighter left._

_…_

_Falco must’ve noticed my presence not too far away and moved in to speak to Mario._

_“Mario, I’m so sorry about your brother. Look, we weren’t always on the best terms, but may he rest in peace.”_

_Without thinking, Mario clenched his hands around Falco’s neck and began choking him as I watched in terror. It would’ve gotten really ugly if Wii Fit Trainer hadn’t stepped in and stopped the fight._

* * *

Ike made sure Luigi didn’t falter again.

“Thanks.”

The three of them noticed that Meta Knight had disappeared, probably headed toward the vortex again.

“Luigi, Nino, there’s something I should have said earlier: I also had a nightmare last night.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t remember much, but…Oh, it was awful.” Ike sighed deeply and developed a melancholic tone. “I killed you. I killed you all.”

“What?! W-Why?” Luigi asked.

Ike couldn’t bring himself to mention Lehran's Medallion. He simply said that he might be suffering the same dark thoughts everyone else had. “Elena…Greil…”

“Who are they?” Luigi asked.

“My parents…They were both killed by dark forces when I was young. I’ve been seeing them a lot more in my dreams lately. But I should be alright. I never actually did any of the things I saw, yet at the same time, it seemed so real. I was afraid if I had told you earlier, you would’ve been afraid of me.”

“But we would never betray you. We trust you,” cried Nino.

* * *

Meta Knight finally reached the vortex. From there, he could see the master of this madness:

“Marx.” who stood there in his normal form.

“Oh, hello Meta Knight. Are to take me out of this scawy pwace?”

Meta Knight drew his sword. “You could say that—emphasis on 'take you out.'”

“Oh thank you, kind sir! For a second there, I thought you were gonna…”

“Don’t play games with me. I know who you really are.”

Marx teleported behind Meta Knight. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Huh?”

Marx transformed into a winged demonic beast. “All the sooner I get to KILL you with! AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA HA HA HA HA HA!”

“Very well, then.” The two lunged at each other.

"Do you seriously think you can beat me in combat when I can bend the fabric of reality to my will? You can’t even win when fencing a piece of bubblegum!” Meta Knight’s insecurities allowed Marx to land a free Shadow Uppercut.

* * *

Marx then teleported once more, only this time to where Ike, Nino, and Luigi were “FOOLS! What’s the matter? Did you not want to play with me?”

“End of the line for you!” Ike asserted.

Marx split in two, opening up a black hole. Ike tried to escape, but he couldn’t. However, there was something else he could do. He grabbed Luigi’s hand and pushed him just out of the range of the black hole’s gravity. “Luigi, run, hide, anything!” Luigi briefly hesitated and then fled the battlefield—alone. Marx then grabbed Ike and threw him to the ground. Ike struck back with an Aether.

The ground then shook even more violently than it had before, and the sky began to pulsate around them.

“What’s going on?”

Marx replied. “It…It’s almost time.” Dark winds overcame them. “What’s this? I’m becoming even…more powerful! AHAHAHAHAHA! DIE!” Marx breathed out a Marx Laser towards Ike, knocking him out. Luigi tried his best to block out his screaming. “Now to finish off that other warrior, but I know you’re out there somewhere. Toodles!” Marx teleported back to Meta Knight’s location.

* * *

The Lord of Darkness chuckled.

“Milord!”

“Yes?”

Crazy Hand arrived carrying a badly wounded Cloud and dropped him to the floor.

Cloud grunted. “You.”

“I’ve heard very much about you, Cloud.”

“What are you after?”

Any moment now, my army and I will break the barrier separating light and dark. In the meantime, you and your allies have proven yourselves quite formidable opponents, especially you. What I wouldn’t give to have someone like you on my side. Join me now and I just might let you live.”

“Not interested.”

The demon lifted up Cloud’s head. “I like you.” He then tried to control Cloud. “What? Why isn’t it working? You should have the cells of Jenova.”

“I had most of them removed long ago. You won’t be controlling me anytime soon.”

“Shame. I was hoping you would rise above them and become a new breed of Fighter,” it muttered as he created a beam of dark energy that finished off Cloud. “But you keep resisting. I guess I’ll have to find a vessel elsewhere.”

Death reminded the Dark Lord that there was still one candidate within the Dark Realm.

* * *

When the dark clouds finally dissipated, Luigi checked to see if the coast was clear before he returned to check on the others. He only saw Ike's body with no trace of Nino in sight. “Ike, no!” Luigi leaned over Ike’s body, weeping. “Nino, Meta Knight, where are you? I’m sorry.”

Suddenly, the sonorous voice from before called out to him from the darkened sky. “You, I know how to defeat Galeem.”

“Huh? Y-you do? Who are you?”

“I am the one who banishes the light; the one with the power you seek: Dharkon.”


	6. Veil of Lies

“Like the darkness? Why would I wanna trust you?” Luigi said.

“Just as I anticipated; in the past, darkness has always been seen as the prime corruptor, but look at what the light has done to the world you once called home; everyone you know is dead.”

“No. It’s not true. You’re lying. All of this is darkness. YOU DID THIS!” Luigi charged turning to him, Fireball in hand.

Dharkon laughed. “Naïve child, I only reacted to Galeem’s wrath. If it weren’t for him and the Master Hands, I would not have had to release my army of monsters against the Light’s puppets, nor end up killing your friends in the process.”

“Why? Why did this have to happen?”

“Because Galeem thinks of all life what many of them thought about you. He uses them as he pleases and then he throws them away. Does that sound familiar to you? You have a few close friends, sure, but the others, they don’t care about you. They don’t miss you. Why, I’m sure if they were alive, they’d still be laughing at you.”

“None of that’s true! Surely there has to be someone—Anyone!”

Then, a cloud of darkness appeared—showing Luigi a tinted projection of the extent of each of the massacres, which Dharkon manipulated to make it appear as though absolutely no one had been spared and removed all personal involvement. He couldn’t bear to watch it, especially after witnessing his dear brother being vaporized into oblivion. Then, came the others. Lastly, Meta Knight was blasted by Marx and Cloud fell before the combined forces of the Crazy Hands and Ganon. Finally, it shifted toward a scene of pure nightmare: a hologram of Death; its scythe inches from Luigi’s chest.

The sequences struck Luigi relentlessly. “It can’t be. I don’t wanna die! I can’t!” At that moment, Dharkon knew the next stage in his new plan had worked; he continued to listen to Luigi’s emotional breakdown out of sheer amusement.

“I am aware, but thanks to you, it doesn’t have to be that way forever.”

“How? What do you mean?”

“You must really value your life to be willing to endure all this pain and misery. That takes a lot of courage. Anyway, naturally, Galeem grew exhausted after committing genocide upon countless worlds. My forces and I have been bashing at his barrier and now is the time to attack. I am asking you to help me to finish our destiny. I’ll even let you keep your soul if you prove yourself willing to cooperate, for puppets are just that: beings with no identity of their own; no nerves to strategize—nothing but a burden to the forces that pull the strings.”

“K-keep…my…soul?” an aghast Luigi stammered, “I have no choice…I’ll do what you ask of me Dharkon.” He kneeled before the Lord of Darkness.

“Good.” Dharkon gifted unto Luigi his diabolical blessing. “Your fear of death, your hatred of Galeem, the hole left by those who are lost. Use them and embrace your inner darkness.” After the ritual, Luigi stood up once more, breathing heavily, and with a dark aura surrounding him.

Dharkon then gave him a Death’s Scythe and threw out a couple of the remaining Galeem-controlled puppet fighters for him to slay. Luigi mercilessly reaped the Spirits inside most of them with one single slice. Another, he hit with a fireball, before stabbing it with the tip, and the last one—a Simon clone—he sank the scythe deep into until he could hear it gasp in pain. Only then did he pull the scythe away, releasing the Spirit trapped within.

Dharkon was more than pleased with the results, especially with the murderous grin on Luigi’s face as he carried out the massacre.

“Even better than I could’ve imagined. It will only be a matter of time before you have weathered Galeem’s influence enough to where we can face him head-on and reclaim this world and everything in it, including your brother.”

“Yes,” a tired Luigi replied, “Galeem, his puppets, Belmont; I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them ALL!” Then, the darkness in him obliged Luigi a long bout of unhinged manic echoed laughter.

Dharkon had the Spirits’ memories wiped and then sealed the Spirits away alongside those that the Fighters trapped in the Dark Realm had befriended, including Nino, whom Luigi still missed. He also spread out the Fighters and puppets he had captured from Galeem across the Dark Realm.

* * *

Kirby trembled at the thought of entering the Dark Realm.

“It’s alright, Kirby,” Link said, you saved us. Now it’s our turn. Um, Mario?”

The older Mario Brother was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. “I don’t understand. We beat Galeem. Where is everyone? Where’s my little brother? Not even Shulk could find them.”

Peach reassured Mario that they would reunite with the rest of their friends soon.

“Now that we’re here, I guess I can try it again,” Shulk answered. He focused on the other Fighters’ whereabouts. “As I thought, Dharkon has taken over. Wait, I see something else. Mario, your brother, he’s…alive?!”

“What?”

“Up north!”

“Everyone, we have to go north! Luigi, I’m coming!” Mario began to run off in that direction.

The others told him to wait up, but Mario only had his single mission in mind: to save his brother.

King Dedede quipped, “Well, I guess that answers _that_ question."

Though Link, Sheik, Toon Link, Mii Swordfighter, Mii Gunner, Falco, and Bowser split from the group to head to the Sacred Land instead, a majority of the Fighters followed Mario into the Mysterious Dimension.

As he went through the labyrinth, Mario wasn’t going to let anyone stop him. He tossed any puppet he encountered out of his way. The only time he even waivered even slightly prior to his first real challenge was when he had to help stop a fight between Lucario and the newly freed Greninja since the former had built up a deep grudge toward the latter believing that Greninja “let” him get hit by Galeem’s waves of light.

That all changed when Mario reached Ike, who would not let him pass. “I’ll…destroy you,” the Fell Ike stated.

“Out of my way.”

Ike growled and then jumped at Mario, while he dashed towards Ike. The two just missed each other with their initial attacks, but Mario was able to quickly land a strong kick and a Fireball. This enraged Ike and he knocked Mario a bit with the hilt of his sword. Taking advantage of the distance between them, Ike charged up a Quick Draw, only to be sent the other way by Mario’s Cape. The two charged at each other once more. Only this time, it was Ike who was faster to react and jump out of the way; first hitting Mario with Ragnell. However, Mario got back up and punched Ike in the chest, but it didn’t send him far enough where he couldn’t grab and activate a nearby Item Capsule.

(“A Blast Box. Perfect!”) Mario thought. He threw the box at Ike, but the swordsman anticipated his plan, blocked a Fireball Mario had thrown and grabbed him.

“You really thought…I’d be stupid enough to let a simple Fire spell kill me? Hmph. Now you will feel the power of chaos!” Ike stomped on Mario and kicked him off the edge, where they struggled for a little while for the ground before Mario launched Ike upward with a spinning uppercut. It was with this attack, that the dark magic controlling Ike was forced to concede.

“Ugh. What happened?”

“Ike, are you alright?”

The newly awakened Radiant Hero looked around at some rocks not too far from the area. “Yeah. Hey, you wouldn’t have happened to see anyone behind those rocks, did you?”

“No, but we found some treasure. Were you looking for your sister?”

Ike gave him a morose “I see.” They then walked the path previously trodden by Meta Knight. “Mario, has Kirby or King Dedede told you about Marx?” Mario ignored him and kept on marching. “I’ll take that as a ‘no.’” Mario usually never walked away from a conversation. Ike then saw the resolute look on his ally’s face and the reasoning behind Mario’s impetuous manner became apparent to him.

“Halt,” Meta Knight said with his back turned, “I demand only a fight with Kirby, but if you take a single step further, I will cut you down without hesitation. Or do you want to take our disagreement to the battlefield, Ike?” The two clashed blades until Mario could get in to help. Together, Mario and Ike awakened Meta Knight.

The other Fighters were finally able to catch up to them when they came to a fallen pillar surrounded by lava and fire. Meta Knight pointed toward where he had previously fought Marx. “There it is!”

Mario noticed for a split second that some of the flames turned green. Without even thinking, he jumped on a small magical path flowing toward them.

Ike, staying true to his word, chased after him. Kirby, Rosalina, and Simon followed too.

While meditating in a replica of his old manor, Luigi heard Mario approaching him. He became distracted by his visitor as he stumbled toward the sound, and he slipped on the ice, falling on his face.

“Luigi! I’m so glad you’re safe!” Mario said exuberantly.

After getting back up, Luigi developed another headache and placed his right hand on the side of his head. He stared at Mario. “You too?” In his anguish, he threw five fireballs at Mario with his other hand. None of them hit, but they did generate steam upon contact with icicle stalagmites.

Mario gasped in sheer terror. “What has he done to you?”

“Nothing, my beloved brother. I assure you…that I am the Luigi you know, or rather the Luigi _he_ knew,” he said, “Face me and the evil forces of the light will never take-a you away from me again! Isn’t that what you wanted all along? As a bonus, I’ve achieved immortality.”

“Luigi, this isn’t you.”

“SILENCE!!! Spare me your façade and our lord and savior will grant you mercy.” Luigi then faltered temporarily. “Please…surrender…I want my family and…all my friends back…more than anything…the warmth of life…I long for it again. I wanna go home! Do you know…the pain I’ve been through up to this moment? Of course you do. _You_ caused it; _you took EVERYTHING FROM ME_!” he shouted with unbridled reluctant fury as he brandished the Death’s Scythe. “NOW ACCEPT YOUR FREEDOM!”

“Luigi!”

By this time, Kirby, Rosalina, Simon, and Ike had arrived just in time for Kirby to let out a cry.

The two brothers held each other in a grapple hold. Mario continued to plead to his corrupted younger twin. “You don’t understand! Kirby escaped! He saved us! We don’t need to fight!”

“I saw him die with my own eyes, along with everyone else! But with this power, I no longer fear death. _I..._ am Death!” Luigi scowled as they continued to push at each other.

“That’s not true! We're okay now!”

“Urgh. It…hurts. Hold still so I can end this!” A rush of dark power and adrenalin kicked in, allowing Luigi to nearly push Mario off the platform. He walked slowly toward his brother. Then, he fired a plunger shot from his Poltergust G-00 and threw Mario down into a combo. Still, Mario was in able enough condition to perfect shield counter an oncoming punch. Luigi further struggled with himself while preparing to swing the scythe and finish Mario off.

“Luigi, stop! I’m not a puppet! Can’t you at least see that? Even if I’m not awakened yet, I’m still a Fighter! But if you kill me, I’ll be asleep forever.” The others too pleaded with him as well.

Luigi paused. As tears slid down his face, he tossed the scythe aside. Mario offered his hand, only for Luigi to slap it back. “I want to believe. I really do, but if I lose, that’ll be it. Everything will be lost...and it would all be because of me. I can't let that...!” Mario interrupted his brother mid-speech with a sudden bearhug. “Get your hands off of me.” He tried to move his arms, but they were too tightly bound by Mario’s.

Mario whispered into his brother. “I love you. Somewhere you know it’s-a me. I know it. We both do.”

“I love you too bro, which is why I have to win this fight!” He kneed Mario’s belly, causing him to loosen his grip, allowing Luigi to shake free.

He rushed toward Mario again, but this time, Mario grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the platform. He kept attacking strategically in a way that Luigi was forced to push his shield into overdrive. When Luigi’s shield was finally broken, he fell on his side. Mario walked slowly toward his brother, as Luigi had earlier in the fight.

A stunned Luigi sobbed. “My head is throbbing. I…can't move. They were right. I am just a broken old toy…It’s my fault. I held back; I couldn’t do it.”

Mario sat down so he could be at a closer level to Luigi. “That’s nonsense. You’ve suffered more than enough. Besides, why would I want to finish you? You’re my favorite person in the whole universe,” he offered his hand to Luigi once more, “I can’t imagine my life without you. A lot of people can’t.”

“Don’t try to sugarcoat this tragedy. Hold on. You’re offering…a good-for-nothing reprobate like me a chance at…salvation?”

“Those words don’t describe you at all. When I look at you, I see a kind, selfless man; one who has proved himself a true hero through and through multiple times—one who would do anything for the people he loved. In fact, I could hardly be prouder of you for making it through all this. If it were me in that situation, I’d probably do the same if I believed it meant I could save you. You may feel shattered now, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you put the pieces back together.”

The darkness around Luigi finally dissipated. He accepted Mario’s hand and cried uncontrollably over his big brother’s shoulder until he had no more tears left to cry. “I’m sorry big bro. I let my feelings get the best of me. I…felt…so useless and…alone.”

Kirby jumped on Mario’s back and joined in the hug. Simon and Rosalina both told Luigi how much they and nearly everyone else missed him too. Even Ike reminded him of how proud he was of him.

“It’s okay, bro. Trust me. You were never alone. And in a short while, everything’s gonna be just like the carefree days of when we first got here, only bigger and better, and with even more friends.”

Luigi smiled. “Thank you, all of you.”


	7. Reunion & Redemption

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ike, Simon, Rosalina, and Luma stood on an iceberg floating in an arctic sea on the eastern edge of the Mysterious Dimension.

“We probably should be heading back now,” said Simon. “Are you all better, Luigi?” The vampire hunter turned his back to find the green hero sleeping soundly in front of Rosalina, who was watching over him—using her magic to make sure he was completely purified didn’t have any more bad dreams. Meanwhile, Kirby and Luma were playing tag, and Mario had been discussing the ins and outs of the Light and Dark Worlds with Ike. These quiet moments of joy brought a rare honest smile to Simon’s face.

Mario and Ike heard Simon and they turned to face Luigi as well.

“When you get down to it, your brother is a really capable and powerful warrior, “Mario,” Ike told him, “That said, how come he’s so timid all the time?”

Mario sighed. “True. I’d never seen him fight like that before. It’s as if when Dharkon got a hold of him, he lost himself and went berserk. He very well could have killed me—along with all of you, and I’m sure he would’ve if I hadn’t stopped him. I just know it. He truly believed that all of us were gone.”

Simon weighed in on their conversation. “Perhaps that is what he is truly afraid of.”

A short time later, Luigi finally woke. “Yawn! That was some of the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.” Everyone smiled as the little brother stood up and shook Mario’s hand in sibling camaraderie.

“It’s great to have you back,” Mario proclaimed.

“And I’m going to try not to run away anymore, but I also can’t pretend to be someone I’m not. Regardless, I will do my best to help you, as you helped me.”

“Let’s-a go!” the brothers proudly shouted together facing their future.

They stepped onto the main surface of the Mysterious Dimension. It remained mostly the same as before, except that the spiral of darkness behind them was gone. Rosalina pointed out how it almost certainly meant that Marx had been defeated. The group then noticed a giant tree root and some other ruins they could use as a shortcut.

“Hold on,” Luigi said, “There’s something I have to show you.”

Confused, the others followed him back the way they came, all the way to a now upturned coliseum where three clones were waiting to strike any trespassers: a Palutena, an Isabelle, and a Zelda.

Mario asked his brother why he planned to target those three in particular.

“I saw Dharkon convert them to his cause. You’ll see,” Luigi replied giving Ike a wink. He then launched a Green Missile attack on the Zelda puppet.

“Ah...urr...That hurt. Save me from him, Ike!”

“Mist, is that you? Don’t worry, I will save you!”

The Palutena puppet blocked the others’ approach, with the Isabelle puppet right behind her. “Enemies of Dharkon will be destroyed,” the former said in a dull, monotone tone voice.

The Isabelle clone thrust out her fishing rod towards them, but Simon blocked the attack with his Vampire Killer and cast it away. He teamed up with Ike to finish her off, while Mario and Rosalina took care of the Palutena clone.

The Zelda clone questioned Luigi. “Why do you fight against our savior?”

Luigi stumbled after dodging a fire spell from her. He not only had to fight this puppet but the temptation to fall back into his state as an unyielding killer. He looked to his friends for a bit and shook his head to the Zelda puppet. “I did fight against him once, but as a man who wears his heart on his sleeve, I should’ve known better than to try and kill my brother.” He hit her with a Super Jump Punch to combo with Kirby’s Stone ability to knock her out.

The three Spirits came together, now liberated from Dharkon’s control.

“IKE!” Mist excitedly shouted.

“Mist?” Mist’s Spirit floated toward her older brother, who began to cry tears of joy. “I…I can’t believe it…I never thought I’d see you again.”

Luigi smirked. “From one younger sibling to another, it’s about time I repaid you for believing in me when no other Fighter would.”

“Aw, come here, you lanky green oaf!” Ike said as he excitedly dragged Luigi into a group hug between the three of them. Mario stood by laughing with joy.

A princess with long flowing green hair clad in an orange dress asked him if she could join in as well. “My Lord Ike, aren’t you going to make some room for me?”

“Elincia?!”

“Me too!” another adorable little girl hollered. She had long blond hair with purple streaks tied into two pigtails that reminded a foodie like Ike of a pair of cinnamon rolls. Her dress, shoes, and fashion accessories were mainly colored black with pink accents. She also carried a staff with her. She joined in the hug before the others could get the chance to ask her why. “Thanks for rescuing me from that jerkface, Ike and friends. I’m Elise, youngest princess of Nohr. Have you seen my siblings by any chance? Where are they? This place is scary!”

Mario mentioned to her that the Fighters in the Light Realm did save another woman who fit the description.

“That must be Camilla! Yay! Let’s go meet her!”

Simon briefly raised his whip on instinct before the others tugged on him and clarified the situation that Camilla and Carmilla were two separate entities.

Mario and the others reunited with the rest of the Fighters at the core in the center of the Dark Realm, who had just defeated Marx and Ganon.

Mewtwo telepathically condemned Mario for his actions. “Mario, what were you thinking—running off on your own like that?”

“Kirby, you bumbling idiot!” Meta Knight yelled.

Mario argued that both of them would do the same for someone they loved.

“None of that matters.” Snake chimed putting his hand on Luigi’s shoulder, “We got Luigi back—plus some Spirits we might have overlooked otherwise. I say it’s a fair trade.”

Snake coming to Mario's defense only seemed to make Mewtwo even more perplexed. (“Now why do you…Ugh, never mind.”)

The Fighters looked around the center of the Dark Realm. There was only one route left to go: the same way those who were trapped in the Dark Realm originally explored after being chased by Dharkon the first time.


	8. You're Not Alone

The Fighters climbed down the reformed bluff in search of the others. There, they found a roughed-up dojo. Cloud told the others that this area was the location where they found their first Spirits and the grounds of Robin's Spirit Academy, though the building itself had been annexed by Gravity Man under the guise of a Dark Samus Puppet Fighter. Mega Man and Samus teamed up to destroy the puppet.

"This place really brings back memories. I wonder if we'll see those Spirits again. Hector, Heavy Lobster, and others; thank you."

They moved forward until all they could see were a sea of gears and eternal fog.

"Don't worry," said Samus. "I can see right through it. Follow me."

Snake glanced over his shoulder at Samus as she sorted through her visors. "Wow. That Samus has a visor for everything. My night-vision goggles have nothing on her Power Suit. Maybe I should ask her out and discuss where I can get one for myself when this is all over."

The Fighters made it through the labyrinth to a stairway of moving gears when Samus thrust her arm out in front of the others, signaling them to stop.

"Someone's here." Samus scanned each direction. "Alright Ridley, where are you?" she sneered.

Mario approached her. "It would make-a sense. We have some unfinished business."

The bounty hunter gave him a slight shove. "You can drop the charade, Mario. I get that you're trying to be the hero, but don't you remember what he did to you six months ago? You were in the hospital for days!"

Mario hadn't given it much thought since he was released. He tried to think about what happened in that room on the metal bridge. He was there with Samus, Mega Man, and Ridley, he guessed. Then out of nowhere, something took the Blue Bomber, but before Mario could warn Samus, something grabbed him and threw him upwards too; then, a loud clang, but the next thing Mario knew, he was up and at 'em like always—a little woozy, but fine. "I don't actually remember a whole lot…LOOK OUT!"

With Mario's help, Samus flinched from a lunging sword strike, but it wasn't just any sword—it was the Parallel Falchion. The perpetrator stood up through the mist and revealed herself to be a Dharkon-controlled Lucina.

Samus thanked Mario despite the sacred blade chipping at her shoulder armor. "It would've been a lot worse if you hadn't warned me!"

"No problem, Sammy."

"You don't get to call me that."

The possessed Lucina's eyes flared with murderous intent as she readied to attack the Fighters again.

" _Your mother and father…are dead, tiny one. Hehehehehe. Hehahahaha. And now it is your turn…to DIE!"_

She threw herself into combat with a wrathful scream, ready to stab and slice through anyone and everyone who got in her way—even Chrom.

"Lucina!"

"She can't be reasoned with. Dharkon has full control over her. We have to defeat her." Lucario stated.

"But didn't Mario say that he…" Chrom struck against a Metal Meta Ridley puppet flew in to attack them before he could finish his question.

"Chrom," Samus commanded, "maintain your focus on Lucina. I'll take care of him!"

"No need Samus, I've got this. He-yaw!" Mario jumped and punched the puppet down into the abyss with a Meteor Knuckle. "Got him."

Chrom, meanwhile, heard Lucina ready a Shield Breaker and countered her attack, sending her flying.

Once she woke up, Lucina rubbed her eyes and tried to recall what happened. "Ugh. How did I end up down here? What are you all doing here?"

"It doesn't matter how, Lucina. All that matters is that you're safe!"

Lucina snuggled up to Chrom. "Father!"

* * *

The Fighters scaled down the rest of the gears when someone pointed out that they could see Dracula's Castle. Everyone was aware of what it looked like by this point, for many had eagerly held sparring matches in the stage based on it. The moment he heard that name, Mario felt Luigi pull his arm before letting go. His brother had curled up, burying his head in his knees.

"It's okay. I can take you back to the academy if you want."

Luigi's face rose; then he wiped a tear, stood, and forced himself to walk a few steps in the direction towards the terrifying structure before stumbling. He proceeded to attempt it again once more. Mario's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?"

"Mario, I have to fix this, or my fears will never go away. I have my shortcomings and Dharkon exploited them for evil. It's the only way, and watching you beat down that Ridley, I…Ah!" Luigi's entire body abruptly jerked. He once again heard that voice in his head.

" _You, you are forever bound to me. Don't you remember? This is your reality."_

"What am I saying? I can't do it! They're watching me! About every time I close my eyes, I see his face! I'm scared! I can't do it like you can!"

"Hey, remember when we were kids and the stories our parents read to us?"

"Yeah."

"And what was your favorite line from that story? The one you used to say all the time whenever I got into trouble?"

"You can't carry it for me…"

"But I can carry you. Come on, little bro!"

Mario and Luigi were the last ones to arrive at the castle, and Simon was waiting for them at the front gates.

"I was wondering if you two would come."

"I-I'm sorry Simon," said Luigi. "I just had a bit of a relapse. It's hard not to when you're, well, here."

"Understood."

The brothers continued toward the entrance when Simon interrupted them.

"Hold on. You go on in Mario, there's been something I've been meaning to tell Luigi, alone."

"Uh, sure, I guess." He obliged.

Luigi asked Simon what he wanted to tell him.

"I just wanted to say…I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me? For what? I effectively sold my soul to Dharkon to save my own skin, and I tried to murder you in cold blood after cursing the Belmont name."

"Now you know as well as I do that that wasn't really you. You had an overwhelming burden placed on your shoulders that no human should have to bear. As a matter of fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm also…sorry for all the troubles my arrival has caused you. Had I not been invited; things would've undoubtedly turned out differently—this place and everything in it. I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but I never would've joined Smash if I had known it would come too. Not for you. Not to this. In that regard, I've failed as both a man of faith and a Belmont."

"What? No," Luigi cried, "It's not your fault at all. I'm glad we're friends. I never blamed you!" He shied away and his voice gave way to despair, "I've only myself for that."

"Boy, did you not listen to your brother and me? You did nothing wrong—neither here, nor there, just like him. Now go back to your earlier sentiment."

"What? The part when I said it's not your fault? Why?"

Simon smiled. "Thank you, Luigi. I had a hunch, yet all this time, I've desperately longed to hear those words. You have no idea how calming it is to hear your concession. Still, how did you come to your conclusion?"

"Well…I mean, we could've met in any number of ways. Oh, and, uh, you're welcome Simon. I know I've said this before, but in truth, I can't thank you enough for all the things you've done for me. Now let's go save the rest of the Fighters, and hopefully, I can find some way of closure, not to be selfish."

Simon placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder. "And I, along with many others, will be with you every step of the way," He then held his whip up to his chest and murmured to himself, "Sara, if you can hear me, please, watch over us all."

* * *

The demon-slaying duo met Mario inside the entrance hall. It wasn't long before they encountered a pair of mummies the others had left behind, though not _the_ mummies, as Simon had taken care of those months back. Luigi instinctively used the bright charge of the Strobulb to attract their attention, just like before.

"It's the only way I know how to beat them!" he screamed. "Trick them with the light into running in into the walls! Unless…Simon, prepare the holy water! Mario, ready some Fireballs! I'll lure them in!"

"You got it!" Simon threw a vial of holy water at the first mummy, burning it. The other began to flee in the opposite direction. In doing so, it allowed a loose strand of linen to be exposed. Luigi saw it and threw several Fireballs of his own until the mummy was vanquished. Luigi took a few steps back as he watched the flames slowly flickered out."

"I did it. I actually defeated a Castlevania mummy!"

"Atta boy! 'Tis your finest step on this journey yet." Simon proudly proclaimed as he gave his adoptive protégé a couple of pats on the shoulder.

"I'm so happy, I could scream, but I probably shouldn't," said Mario.

The three of them heard a commotion coming from across the hall.

"What was that?" Mario asked.

"Medusa," Simon answered in his typical stern tone. Just then, a legion of bats flew in from behind in a failed attempt to scare them out.

The three entered the room where the Medusa statue lie waiting, but it had already been destroyed by the others.

"About time you showed up," Sheik told them.

"Sheik, be nice," Pit said to her. "Anyway, I helped take care of that Medusa with my cross-world knowledge."

Simon commended Pit and the others for their effort. They continued together across the hall.

There was just something about this section. It didn't seem right.

"Yeesh, how much longer can one hall go on?" King Dedede groused.

"Well, the curtains should be an indicator that we’re getting close. Huh? Watch your step, Dedede. You'll trip." Chrom warned him about a ledge sticking out from the floor.

"I guess I should thank you, 'Lord' Chrom."

Chrom brushed off the sarcasm. "Boy, all these slapdash stones would drive Frederick nuts. Maybe I should just let him confront Dracula."

Simon stopped the others. "The penguin monarch is right—it’s been too long."

Dedede guffawed. "Well, I'm glad someone else recognizes the flaws in such an infinitely inferior royal palace..."

"No, it's too empty, too quiet."

Pikachu's right ear twitched and he looked behind the Fighters, but there was nothing there.

Then, they heard a faint murmuring across the hall.

"Is that another Fighter?" Chrom asked.

A person wearing a decorated long coat stumbled in from the front.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted. He then examined him closer. "Wait a minute, you're not the Robin I know!"

"Oh Chrome, I see you are as dense as ever," the dark gray-hair, blue coat-wearing doppelgänger replied. "Now, attack!" He summoned Dracula's entire battalion of Puppet and Captured Fighters bar his prized Alucard and Richter as well as the real Robins.

"Impossible. How can one Puppet Fighter be _that_ powerful?"

Simon replied: "I don't know but stay on your guard and keep your eyes on him."

"I'll try."

"Father, have our worst fears truly come to fruition?"

"Don't worry Lucina, even if that is the case, we can beat them, both of them!"

"Right."

As the epic battle waged on, the Robin puppet smiled as his plan played out to near perfection. He had strategically ordered his soldiers to isolate the Fighters. He would intervene every once in a while, coming in to assist those who needed aid, but for the most part, he stood out of the way where none of the Fighters could see him—watching and waiting, and before long, he saw his opportunity: Luigi slowly holding up his own against Akuma, who was trapped inside a stolen Ryu clone.

"But I am power made flesh! The Master of Fists!" the clone screamed.

Luigi stepped forward. "And I am Luigi!" He winded his left arm and finished off Akuma with his signature knifehand jab.

The moment he pulled his hand back in, Luigi found himself in the eye of the storm of a massive hurricane of darkness.

"Got you," a voice said. There he was: Death, armed with his scythe. "Well. Well. Well. This is a rather familiar scene; is it not? You see, I don't take too kindly to souls who defy my orders, but Dharkon misses you, and the more I thought about it, so do I." He held up and subsequentially tossed the Robin husk, revealing that he had been the mastermind of this whole scheme. "Now, scream. Scream like the coward you are so I can see that look frozen on your face when I…!"

"Shut up! I-I can defeat you too. Just you watch," Luigi shouted despite clearly quivering in fear. He tried to look down Death in the face to show him that he wasn't afraid, but he couldn't, not without seeing hallucinations and flashbacks of his own nightmares. "RUN AWAY!" he shrieked. "I'M NOT YOUR SPOONY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" He scurried the other way in a panicked manner, similar to when he ran from the snakes the first time.

Simon heard Luigi screaming, shrugged his shoulders, then turned to Death and scowled. "So, this was all your plan?"

Death grinned.

"How many times do we have to teach this LESSON, OLD MAN?" Simon yelled violently hitting Death with the Vampire Killer.

* * *

Luigi skidded on his feet to a sliding stop. "Eep! Dracula!" The nightmarish figure stood right there before him.

"What do you want little man?"

Luigi ran behind a candlestick and tried to use it as a spear. "Stay back!"

"Hm…Those eyes. That look on your face. You're that crybaby who Death said would make a great royal fool. It's just…there's too much flesh on you at the moment."

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

"You're not even going to try and run away?"

"Not if it means facing Death itself!"

"You're seriously less scared of me than my second-in-command?"

Luigi interrupted him with a childish shriek and sniveling. "But he's literally Death!"

"Wow, he was right. You are really stupid; not to mention rude. I may just have to restrain myself so he can finish you off. But enough talk! Have at ye!" Dracula rushed toward his terrified target only to find himself bonked in the head with the candle's flame.

Dracula grumbled as he put out the fires in his hair. "I cannot stand for this humiliation. Here is true power!" He summoned a line of fire pillars, but Luigi was able to see the pattern and narrowly dodge them while simultaneously landing a successful leaping face kick on the vampire lord. However, Dracula was able to swat him away with the backside of his hand.

"This is a waste of my time! Phantoms, seize him!" A half-dozen apparitions appeared before the frightened and recovering plumber. Dracula then sealed the exit behind Luigi and teleported back to his throne room.

Luigi clenched his teeth, strapped on his Poltergust, and fired a charged burst from the Strobulb. From there, it was as easy as sucking them up. He took a moment to catch his breath and compose himself, then stomped the ground, having realized what he did. "Aw, I can't believe I abandoned them."

He rested leaning up against the wall and quietly waited for the others to pull through in order to open the barricades and reach him, but then he noticed a spiral staircase. Against his better judgment, Luigi turned his flashlight back on, took a deep breath, and ascended the stairs until reaching a door that led to a ledge outside leading to some kind of tower. He saw the giant clock face on the front. Indeed, he was about to enter the castle's Clock Tower. Luigi peeked through a hole in the clock tower's entrance and studied the moving gears, yet there was something else that caught his eyes. He zeroed in on a small hole in one of the wheels. Through it, he could see the real Robins—male and female—and no one else.

* * *

Link had stabbed the last of the ReDeads. "How're you doing there, Young Link?"

"I know it's only a Spirit, but there's something that feels morally wrong about fighting a Zora."

"You know that they're not always friendly?"

"This type is nothing but friendly!"

"Fire in the hole, Mr. Utility Belt!" Snake told Link as he threw a live grenade at a giant Mii Brawler wearing a hockey mask behind him.

Simon had bested his ancestor Leon Belmont. With him and Death out of the room, the Fighters faced no further opposition. "Alright, that should be the last of them," an exhausted Simon told the other Fighters, including the new recruits they had rescued; being Daisy, Wario, Ken, Ridley, and Dark Pit.

Daisy gave a sigh of relief, then she realized something. "Hold on. Where'd that weird Robin go? Oh gosh! And Luigi? You don't think he…?"

"Don't worry princess, I saw him escape further inside. We just need to pry that gate open. Once we do that, all that stands between us and Dharkon are the clock tower, the last about six Fighters or so, and Dracula. Now, where is that…? Ah! Here it is!" He found a wheel controlling the gate and turned it so that everyone could get through. They climbed up the tower stairs and reunited with Luigi just outside of the clock tower.

Daisy and Wario were especially excited to see Luigi again (although Wario wasn't about to admit it).

"Luigi, I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed as she gave him a hug to end all hugs.

"Daisy! It's wonderful to see you too." She spun him around and they kissed in the moonlight. "I thought you were all turned to stone."

"How did you know that? Anyways, I'm sorry I scared you earlier."

"You didn't do anything, Daisy. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Oh, classic Luigi; you're as modest as ever."

"I mean, look at me."

Simon chimed in again to boost Luigi's confidence. "Hey. Don't look at it that way. You did your best, and that's all that matters. You even defeated a mummy and defied Death, in your own special way, but we'll work even further than that."

Luigi went from filled with love to full-on bashful. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I made some progress."

"Some progress?" Ryu chaffed. Do you have any idea how much of a nightmare it was for Ken and me to defeat Akuma the first time we faced off?"

"Speaking of death," Daisy said, "that Prince Dracula or whatever is going to pay!"

Mario was visibly impressed. "Whoa! You made it to-a Dracula!?"

Ken gave her a big "Hmph! We would have if his son hadn't petrified us."

"Daisy, are you sure it wasn't Alucard you faced?" Simon asked.

"Now that you mention it, maybe it was. That doesn't change a thing. I'm going in." The others had no choice but to follow.

Daisy had already begun to climb a ladder that could get her to a higher point from which she could descend towards Dracula's throne room from the gears. She had just gotten to the top when she was knocked down by two simultaneous Thoron spells. "Ow! What gives?"

"Dracula's disappointed in you, Daisy," Female Robin said, "VERY disappointed." She moved in to grab her, but she was struck with an arrow Toon Link had fired.

"Grr…Why must you Light World scum get in my way?" Robin muttered, "No matter, I will destroy you all the same once I'm done with this traitor!"

"Think again!" Chrom yelled.

Zelda spoke. "I am sensing incredibly dark magic somewhere around here. We have to stop her!"

"Then we have to move now!"

Female Robin grimaced. "Where do you think you're going? Arcfire!"

Chrom blocked the flames with his sword and then jumped over Robin and slashed at her. She tried to attack Chrom multiple times, but he was too quick for her.

Male Robin heard the commotion emerged from a small secret entrance. "What's all the ruckus about?"

"We freeing you!" shouted Lucina. The possessed Male Robin didn't fare much better against her judgment.

The Robins began to slouch on the wall toward the floor.

"Robin!" Chrom and Lucina exclaimed as they each tended to the tactician of the opposite gender.

Female Robin recovered from her trance first, so she was the one to respond. "We're alright; just a little tired and all."

Just then, Lucina noticed some light magic on Male Robin's hand, as if something disappeared from it. She recognized the shape as the Mark of Grima. "Was Dharkon doing something else with him?"

Luigi gave her an answer. "Dharkon tried to resurrect the Fell Dragon."

"What? How do you know that?" Marth asked.

"Dharkon claimed that the Fighters under his control could be more powerful than Galeem's, but the catch is that they had to willingly submit to their own demons. This," Luigi said pointing to the cursed relics and containers of Phazon energy, "probably means that he also tried to draw them out forcefully too."

"Again, how do you know all of this?"

"It happened once. I saw it with my own eyes."

Pit put his right hand up to his chin. "But other than Richter and the last two Galeem took, the only Fighters left to save are Bayonetta and Dark Samus."

"I can imagine both of them being very likely candidates for such a betrayal." Dark Pit added, "Whoever it is, we'll have to go extra in on the offensive when we face them."

Male Corrin remembered Dark Samus's abrupt change in behavior shortly after Dharkon first attacked them and suggested to the others maybe that was it.

"It has to be Dark Samus since Bayo was taken out by Galeem, and Luigi obviously didn't see that."

Luigi felt a slight sting hearing that comment. Unbeknownst to everyone else, he did see what happened to Bayonetta; perhaps more than any other Fighter on that cliff, she had exuded an aura of confidence and certainty in her victory. She even used her powers to evade three beams at once, only to be struck by another one upon returning into her human form.

Male Corrin nudged Luigi a couple of times, bringing him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Mario moved his lips as though he planned to speak but later decided to keep to himself, at least for now.

* * *

The Fighters approached the final set of stairs, where Alucard was waiting for them.

"I cannot allow you to go any further unless you wish to join my father's quest to be rid of the poison of this world that is light."

Simon stepped upfront to face him directly. "Alucard, I've heard many stories about your kind deeds and dedication to the betterment of mankind. It pains me to see you like this."

"I should've killed you when I had the chance. Better for you to die than to let you compound your sins."

Simon cracked his whip. "Not while I'm leading the charge." Simon struck Alucard with the Vampire Killer.

Alucard was taken aback. "Gyah! It's over, Belmont. Come Richter, this way! Let's show this weakling who the strongest Belmont really is."

"Yes, Aldrian."

Both Belmonts threw their axes, canceling out one another. The fight then took everyone into the throne room.

Mario gasped. "This-a looks intense. We have to-a help him!"

Death emerged from one of the windows, breaking it. "I don't think so."

"You again!?"

"I only pick fights I can win, but as this is the throne, I'll fight you to my last breath! You will **all** die here!" Death erected a barrier isolating everyone else from Simon, or so he thought.

Alucard had struck Simon with his Crissaegrim and a Wing Smash. When Simon tried to retaliate, Alucard anticipated the attack and turned into mist. Richter then capitalized on Simon's astonishment by throwing a vial of holy water at him.

It took another two hits with the Vampire Killer for Simon to knock out Alucard. Now all that remained was to save Richter. They went at each other with everything to lose. The Belmonts had studied each other's attacks for months now. Whenever one appeared to have the upper hand, the other hit them harder.

The other Fighters desperately cheered for Simon. He then felt a surge of energy: his Final Smash. He summoned a giant coffin to trap the possessed Richter inside. "Away!" Simon then called a multitude of magic crosses to inflict damage; "Grand Cross!" Richter was dumped out onto the carpet. Simon thought he had won, but after a few moments, Richter, through sheer willpower, managed to get up again. They both looked like a single major attack could finish off either of them, and both knew it.

"Let's settle this once and for all, Simon: man to man." Richter declared in an exasperated tone of voice. They each readied their whips, when suddenly…

"Simon, watch out!" a voice rang out. Simon turned to see someone throwing the ax he had dropped earlier. It hit Richter in the head, defeating him and breaking him free from the curse. He looked in deep disbelief at what he had done.

"Simon!" Richter caressed the senior vampire hunter in his arms, but Simon simply turned his head and torso to get a good look at his, no, their savior, who turned out to be none other than Luigi.

"I knew it," Simon whispered with a smile on his face before he started coughing. "Urgh. I don't think I can fight Dracula in this condition. Looks like I'll have to leave that to you two."

The three of them heard Death scream in defeat. The barrier was broken, but Dracula still wasn't going to let Simon off so easy. "I see my son has left more than his share of beatings upon you! Now's as good a time as ever for you to die!"

PAC-MAN jumped in between them and Dracula. "Don't worry, guys; I'll hold him off! It'll be just like the simulations!"

"PAC-MAN, you do realize that is the real Count Dracula, don't you?"

"Aw shucks! We just beat Death! It's a risk I'm willing to take for my friends."

"Ah yes," Dracula stated, "You'll make a great appetizer, you talking grapefruit, but first, you must perish!"

PAC-MAN circled through his stash of Bonus Fruit. As he waited for just the right one. "You know Dracula, I think it might be good for you to be a little more vegetarian." He chucked a lemon right into Dracula's face.

"I'm not sure that guy is capable of taking anything seriously," Richter stated.

Luigi told him, "He may not look the part, but he is when he needs to be. I could learn a lesson or two from him, actually."

Dracula conjured three fireballs and launched one at PAC-MAN while the other two went for Simon and Richter. All three either avoided or deflected them.

Richter breathed a sigh of relief. "Some demons just never learn. Okay Luge, on the count of three. One! Two! Three!" Together, Richter and Luigi lifted up Simon and began to move him to safety.

Simon could faintly be heard telling them as they carried them, "This is nice."

* * *

" _Away Carmilla! Hey kid, you look pretty terrified."_

" _W-Who are you?"_

" _I am Simon Belmont, and this is my descendant, Richter. Worry no longer, child. All of the monsters are gone now._

" _Those names sound kind of familiar. Are you sure about the monsters, even the really scary one with a scythe?"_

" _Yes, even him. We're the ones who took care of them after all. Wait a minute. Those eyes, that nose, that hat, that mustache…Richter, we're home."_

" _I'm sorry. I'd forgotten just how scary this place was."_

" _You don't need to apologize. I've got your back; you can trust me."_ Simon reached out his hand to help the cowering man up. _"Just like this._ _What is that thing on your back anyway? Some kind of multi-purpose tool?"_

"…"

" _I see. Well, it's a long rainy road ahead to this other castle I've heard so much about. How about I offer you a ride on my shoulders? I'll even share some of this wall chicken I found with you. What do you say?"_ Behind his chiseled facial features, Simon gave a surprisingly warm smile, and his eyes shone as bright as the ruby in his circlet. He wrapped his left arm around the man, carrying him. " _There, there. Those big bad monsters can't hurt you anymore."_

" _Uh Simon…I know you said you were about to have a kid soon, but this isn't what I picturing," Richter said._

_The Belmonts put on their cloaks once more and proceeded to leave the castle. The former made sure that Luigi was protected from the rain._

* * *

Dracula knelt down before PAC-MAN. Several Fighters proclaimed that they won, but the guys knew that something was up. Dracula transformed into a monster and immediately punched down on the ground so hard, it sent shockwaves powerful enough to drive PAC-MAN into the wall.

PAC-MAN falsely stated that he was okay as he slid down the wall and envisioned music notes flying around his head.

Dracula roared, eyeing Luigi and Richter.

Richter brandished his Vampire Killer. "You might as well give up now Dracula. You know how this is going to end!"

Richter's words only seemed to anger the dark lord as if he were a raging bull. His breath a massive electric wave that hit both challengers.

The monster then jumped in the air attempting to crush them, settling for Richter as his preferred target when they split up. Richter threw an ax in Dracula's foot before sliding away. He was then hit by a Fireball from the other side. He attempted to claw at Richter, only landing a hit when Richter was in a tight spot trying not to get thrown out of the throne room. In the meantime, the duo got some more hits in themselves, including a Luigi Cyclone, some holy water, a cross, and even a Super Jump Punch.

Dracula took another deep breath. Dark aura began to seep through his mouth.

The combatants readied to withdraw. "What's he gonna do now?"

"The Ghost Chaser technique."

"Homing ghosts!?"

Dracula roared, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"This is the opening we need!" Richter threw everything he had at the demon, finishing him off with one last crack of the whip to the face.

"No! It cannot be!" Dracula screamed in anguish as explosions began to consume him.

Richter landed on the floor.

"We did it. We beat Dracula. WOOHOO!" Luigi danced and posed, this time mimicking both Simon and Richter.

"So do I get anything special for defeating the Dark Lord five times?"

"Hold your horses, descendant. I believe that only counts for three-and-a-half times, just as have."

"What?"

Lucina giggled, and Chrom asked her what she found so funny.

"Watching them kind of reminds me of when we compete for MVP status after training."

"Yeah, it's not like they're _really_ fighting."

The Fighters exited the castle and after a brief moment of rest, made their way back towards the center of the Dark Realm. At some point in the plains, Luigi took a moment to just stand and feel the breeze.

"So this is what it feels like."

"Feels like what?" Mario asked.

"I gotta tell you, I don't know if I'll ever be completely free, but this is pretty close. I like it."


	9. Love and Valor

_Dark Samus shoved a group of seven Spirits inside a pocket dimension filled with other prisoners of their kind._

_Seeing them, Young Zelda sighed. “So, who were your friends?”_

_One of them, a warrior named Aeron, said that he didn’t know. “We never had any. Heck, we had no idea how any Fighters could survive that.”_

_“This can’t truly be the end of the Fighters!”_

_Hector the Devil Forgemaster spoke up. “She has a point. Heavy Lobster and I got separated from Cloud and thrown in here, but that doesn’t automatically mean he was defeated.”_

_“So we just have to have faith in Luigi and Cloud—they’ll save us!” Nino exclaimed supporting him._

_Hearing those names triggered something inside Aeron. “A Fighter…I was stabbed by one. He held me by his blade and smiled like a madman. I don’t remember anything else about him.”_

_Hector gasped. “A blade?”_

_“Yes. And the last thing I saw was a flash of purple.”_

_“So they did find him.”_

_Paper Bowser could not contain himself and let out a Freudian slip: “Well, we’re as good as doomed.”_

_Zeke scolded the Koopa King. “Bowser! We must have hope. Besides, we can’t rule out the possibility that the perpetrator wasn’t Cloud!”_

_“Look, I’m sorry, pretty boy, but this little girl is expecting that the last of the Fighters, our supposed savior, is a guy who’s afraid of his own shadow. We’ll be stuck here forever.”_

_“As unlikely as it may seem, we have no other option. I believe that something like this wouldn’t have happened if there wasn’t some way out of it.”_

_“Tch! Keep dreaming.”_

_“Do you not have the faintest glimmer of hope of seeing your son again?”_

_“N-No.”_

_“That’s what I thought.”_

* * *

The Fighters returned to the center of the Dark Realm where Dharkon was waiting for them. His voice boomed across the sky as he stared at them. “How? How dare you defeat my chief lieutenants and steal away my children?”

Mario stepped out in front. “Why explain that to you when I can show you?” He reflected one of Dharkon’s projectiles with his cape. “You’re a-gonna pay for what you did to everyone, and then you’re gonna pay again for what you did to my brother!” He let out a massive war cry as he jump-punched Dharkon in the eye.

“Graaaagh! A measly human? Hurting me? Impossible!”

Mario focused all of his might into defeating Dharkon, who warped behind a veil of dark energy, but it wasn’t long before he reemerged. A section of the Dark Realm’s sky began to collapse. Galeem had returned.

The two beings and their armies waged a full-on three-front war on the Fighters and each other.

“What should we do now?” Zelda asked, “This is truly an enormous dilemma.”

Both Mario and Luigi could hear Galeem and Dharkon tell them at the same time to kill the other eldritch for separating the brothers.

(“Dharkon poisoned him. Think of what would happen if all the world were strangled by that vile being.”)

(“Need I remind you that light made all this possible. _Light_ turned your world to cinders. _Light_ took away your friends, your family, your everything, especially the brother you hold oh so dear.”) It took all of Luigi’s strength not to snap.

Mario told them that their first priority should be rescuing the remaining Fighters.

“Well, yeah. _That’s_ obvious,” Bowser grunted.

“It looks like the nearest route to the battle is this way.”

Samus noticed a trail of light that led further into Dharkon’s lair. “Before we start our attack, look.”

“Huh? I never noticed that path.”

Dash Bowman could see the Fighters coming. “Everyone, come look! It’s the Fighters, almost all of them! And they’ve brought friends. R.O.B., Fox! Falco! Over here!”

The Fighters heard the Spirits’ pleas. “Hold on. Do you hear that? Dash!? What are you doing here?” Fox cried out in surprise.

Lord Fredrik rudely interrupted their reunion. “Never mind that! Now hurry up and free us before that corrupted guard comes back!”

Kirby used his Air Cutter to destroy the barriers sealing the captured Spirits away and set them free. All those that had companions hurried to their friends. Even among them, one stood out from the crowd in her excitement and enthusiasm.

Nino tackle-hugged her former companion and shouted his name: “Luigi!”

He jubilantly caressed her in his arms as well. “Nino!”

“Eliwood, Lyn, Ninian, come here! This is the guy I was telling you about!”

Mario was pleasantly surprised to see his little brother on such good terms with a Spirit. Meanwhile, Nino was introducing her friends to the pair.

Nino turned to the older Mario Brother and gasped. “You must be Luigi’s big brother! He’s told me all about you.”

“Did he now?”

“Of course he did! Like that time you Ground Pounded an entire planetoid into a giant monster’s face, and when you single-handedly saved an entire island from a dark and flooded curse!”

Something about someone else singing his praises on the level his brother does caused Mario to shrug his shoulders and blush. “Well, I don’t know about single-handedly…Uh, sounds like you two really make a great team.”

“Now that ve’re free, let’s give those monsters vho put us in there a piece of our minds!” Von Kaiser shouted.

“Be careful!” said Mei Ling, “Word’s been going around that Dharkon found himself a new commander, a Fighter they say, and that nothing brings a smile to their face more than the culling of those taken by Galeem!”

“Sounds a lot like the corrupted Fighter that Luigi warned us about.”

“But something doesn’t add up,” Robin articulated. “These guys are telling us that someone could see their smile, but Dark Samus never shows her face, if she has one at all, but we already eliminated Bayonetta, Palutena, and Roy. So who could it be?”

Ike stepped forward. “Don’t worry Summons. Whoever it was, we rescued them, and they’re back to normal now.”

Aeron showed his gratitude. “Thank goodness for that. I was so terrified at the prospect of having to face him again.”

“Summons?” wondered Isabelle.

Robin explained the situation to her: “That’s what we called them before you guys showed up in order to improve the mood for the team. Cloud can tell you more.”

“Okay!” Isabelle jumped just high enough to cling to Cloud’s right shoulder.

The Fighters’ and Spirits’ journey was mostly smooth from there until Pit screamed.

“What is it, Pit?”

“Lady…Palutena…”

Palutena stood behind an army of Puppet Fighters created by Galeem that was led by Roy. She spoke. “Our soon to be perfect world will be purified of the darkness that has brought nothing but despair and ruin.”

On the other side, Bayonetta and Dark Samus mirrored Palutena and Roy’s army with Dharkon’s stolen puppets. Upon hearing Palutena’s declaration, an uncharacteristically flat-toned Bayonetta issued her command: “Children of darkness, kill them.”

The soldiers on both sides charged at each other.

Greninja suggested that they take out Galeem first before he can fully recover.

“But then that will give Dharkon time to heal,” Simon replied.

Shulk focused his powers until experienced a new vision: _Galeem had been defeated, and anywhere that the vines of darkness hadn’t already taken hold, they filled up the skies until the entire atmosphere around the Fighters had been smothered. Dharkon had destroyed the Master Hand army and put Galeem in chains before impaling him with a final set. With Galeem’s death and Dharkon’s rise to power, the world was slowly being depleted of whatever light had survived the conflict. The Fighters were dumbfounded at what this would mean for them. Then, without warning, Mario fell to his knees and collapsed lifelessly on his stomach. Peach and Kirby ran to him, trying to get him up, but they too could not survive without light. One by one, all those who had been in Galeem’s control also fell. Dark Pit also knew that without Pit, he would die too. With his last bit of life force, he fired an arrow at Dharkon’s eye, but the Dark Lord had gained so much power that he was nigh unstoppable. He killed the angel in a cruel way out of retaliation and to set an example for the rest. The others could do nothing but watch and struggle to resist Dharkon’s influence as he clasped the entire world in his all-encompassing forces of darkness._

Shulk then said, “It won’t work. There’s only one thing we can do. We must strike at both their armies at the same time.”

“But that’ll never work!”

“It’s the only way.”

Pit mustered up his courage and stated his plan: “I’ll take down Galeem and save Palutena!”

Dark Pit pointed in the opposite direction and said, “And I’ll go that way so I can ignore you.”

The original Master Hand and Crazy Hand ambushed them. “We won’t allow it.”

The sheer number of Fighters quickly brought the Hands back to their senses, though it would take some time before they could regain consciousness after their treatment at the mercy of Dharkon and Galeem.

The first Fighter the group saved was Roy. When he saw them, he couldn’t believe his eyes, not helped by the fact his vision was becoming blurry due to tears welling up. “Eliwood, and mother too; Lillina, and Hector. I missed you guys so much!”

Right after they rescued him, a massive wave of darkness took hold of the immediate area.

“We should probably strike there next.”

The Fighters went back towards Dharkon’s army and rescued Dark Samus before intercepting a clash between Bayonetta and Palutena, saving them both. All the Fighters were saved, but the Hands were still controlled. That was, until the Fighters rescued them too, for it was the Hands who created them and that only they could open the way to Galeem and Dharkon.

Master Hand turned to the other Fighters before entering the void. “If I don’t come back; Mario, Kirby, Link, Pikachu…You were always my most favorite creations.” With those words, the one who had brought each and every Fighter to life left to Galeem and Dharkon.

King Dedede slammed his hammer down with so much power, he actually startled several of the Fighters. “I KNEW HE HAD SOMETHING FOR THAT OVERSIZED MARSHMALLOW AND FAUX-PLUMBER WITH A RED HAT!”

Galeem and Dharkon called forth essences of the Fighters to prevent them from destroying the barriers preventing the Fighters from getting through.

Richter heard explosions similar to the ones at Dracula’s Castle that defeated him and described them to the others, but then he saw similar phantasms of the Fighters that were trapped in the Light Realm, only they were a sky-blue color with red eyes. He quickly surmised that they were of Galeem’s creation. “Those things are gonna blow the Hands to patches. We have to help them!”

Master Hand transmitted a message to them. “No, this is our fight. It is much too dangerous for you. And I must atone for my sins.”

The azure Belmont begrudgingly put his whip back into an attachment on his belt.

It was a long battle, but when the Hands finally returned, they were triumphant, but horribly injured. Nevertheless, they were happy, as their assault allowed the Fighters to take the battle directly to the two monsters.

The final battle was about to begin.


	10. The Final Battles

_Everyone is here._

_—Robin_

Mario stood at the boundary between the edge of the world they had reclaimed and the battle ahead, with Kirby and Luigi at his side.

“Everyone, here we stand at the edge of the battle of our lives. We have experienced great hardships—all of us. But as these two have shown me, there are but two constants: hope and our fighting will. We will not, shall not, merely cling onto life; we will climb it, and we will stand tall. Are we not ready to show the Universe that this world is not one of light or dark, life or death, but one of love and valor? This moment will not be remembered as the day when the sky fell away, but as THE RISE OF A NEW DAWN! NOW WHO’S WITH ME?”

All of the Fighters roared in unison and besieged the remainder of Galeem and Dharkon’s armies. Ganondorf blindly charged in first, feeling a personal vendetta against Dharkon and a strange sort of destiny. All the puppets were gone, but the Fighters’ essences that were used to create copies even after they were rescued still remained. The demons had saved one of each. It was Fighter vs. Fighter.

They soon came upon a gruesome sight: Galeem’s Pichu essence had been violently kicked to the ground.

“Even though it’s an abomination, looking at its face, I can’t help but feel bad for it,” said Daisy.

“Feel bad? For that?”

They continued to see that Dharkon’s Army had a slight upper hand once more.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, but you heard Shulk! We can’t let the balance hang in Dharkon’s favor for long!”

Snake scanned the battle with his thermal imaging binoculars. The essences mostly seemed the same as they were to the naked eye, but one stood out to him in its darkness and brutality. It was so dark though, that Snake had to follow it for several seconds just to verify its existence.

“Let me see!” Luigi asked Snake if he could see the binoculars; the mercenary obliged. Luigi eyed each one of the essences as Snake guided him on which ones were which, until he honed his line of sight on that same shadow. The look on Luigi’s face turned dour. “There he is.” He gave the binoculars back to Snake and brought the source of the chaos to the others’ attention; just as he’d suspected: Dharkon’s essence of him.

This was what everything that had happened around him led to. He was sure that was the decision Dharkon wanted the others to make as well; except his accumulated dejection and fear eventually made him the favorite of Dharkon and his lieutenants, just like it seemed to do with every other monster. He even began to wonder if his first run-in with Dracula’s monsters was somehow all part of Dharkon’s plan too. He shook his head rapidly as he tried not to dwell on it.

“Lui, What’s wrong?” Mario asked.

Luigi had turned away and sat down. “That thing…it’s-a me.”

Mario reassured his little bro that it wasn’t.

“I know that, but the fact I’m even capable of that kind of slaughter—I can hardly bear it. I showed those puppet fighters no mercy. I hurt them. I killed them. What does that make me?”

“But you don’t use your gifts to kill, and even when you try, your good nature always comes out on top. The fact that I’m alive is living proof of that.”

“You don’t understand. It’s a perfect copy; it knows all my moves with none of the cowardice. Are you really ready to fight it?” He paused, “Something tells me I shouldn’t go near it, yet I can’t abandon you.” He gestured to the others to go on ahead. There was something he had to say before he fought in this battle, but if he did say it in front of everyone else, he would be afraid that they would accuse him of betrayal.

As Luigi rehearsed his revelation alone, Nino tapped his shoulder from behind. He hesitated for a bit as he turned around. After looking at everyone else’s Spirits alongside them, it became consciously apparent to him that she kept herself closer to the ground than the others, perhaps to appear more human to him, so he could feel more at ease? “Lui, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened that day, at the castle? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I…,” Luigi confessed, “I had lived in a nightmare, one where I almost died at the hands of more than just that statue, and I wasn’t myself because of it. I had the same nightmare every night for weeks. In it, I saw myself as one of you, and even though I live today, my world fell apart right in front of me. I didn’t even know if I had the right to be alive after that moment, nor what was real and what wasn’t.”

“So that’s why you don’t like ghosts or Spirits.”

“True,” he murmured as he looked down at the palms of his own gloved hands, “All that darkness and despair bottled up—Dharkon used it to break me after you and Ike disappeared. I was the one who reaped those Spirits from their Puppet bodies. And if it weren’t for Mario, Kirby, Ike, Simon, and Rosalina, I’d still be that monster. So here I am, on my way to destroy Galeem and Dharkon. As long as either alive, I can’t be sure if I’m ever really the one in control.”

“Well, I still believe in you no matter what! I mean, if you can return to that castle that gave you all those nightmares and win, you can do anything!”

“You’re absolutely right.” The positive energy radiated by Nino gave Luigi a burst of confidence that made him feel stronger as it had so many times before. As long as he had her and the other Fighters around, he felt like he could take on the world. No sooner did he rise up and support the other Fighters in their mission alongside Captain Toad, Aegislash, and of course, Nino.

The essence appeared behind him—a Green Missile toward its counterpart, but Luigi narrowly dodged. After that, they threw simultaneous Fireballs that vanished upon hitting each other exactly half the distance between the two combatants. Any other time the essence attempted to attack him directly, Luigi parried it with the Killing Edge given to him by Aegislash. While he was by no means an expert in the ways of the sword, he did possess sufficient skill with one as an item and the aid of the Royal Sword Pokémon. Plus, he could throw it when his adversary’s back was turned, and it would come back to him. In the end, both he and Nino swung the glowing blade into the essence, causing it to explode.

Together, they defeated Dharkon and Galeem’s Fighter and Boss essences. Now, only the true monsters themselves stood in the Fighters’ way.

Mario clenched his fists. “I’m going to face Galeem. None of this would’ve happened if it weren’t for him.”

“And I’m going with you!”

Samus spoke. “Luigi, you know of Dharkon’s machinations more than anyone on this entire team. It is vital that you stay here for this mission.”

“I understand.”

“Hey, you really have grown after all these years. Honestly, when you first started, I thought you were just here to flirt with all the women.”

“Thank you.” Luigi began giving the group advice on Dharkon’s attacks, moves, and tactics. His insight impressed them so much, that Robin asked him to help guide the plan he laid out. After a brief review of the strategy and questions, the Fighters set out, once again split into two groups.

Each Fighter proclaimed their resolve.

Mario: “I choose to fight for those I love!”

Donkey Kong: *Angry Gorilla noises*

Link: “You will be vanquished.”

Samus: “I will exterminate you!”

Dark Samus: *SKREEE*

Yoshi: *Angry Yoshi noises*

Kirby: *Angry Kirby noises*

Fox: “You won’t escape.”

Pikachu: *Angry Pikachu noises*

Luigi: “The moment you tried to take my brother out of this world, your notions of a perfect world were thrown out the window.”

Ness: “I have to do this. For all of us!”

Captain Falcon: “Don’t even think about running this time.”

Jigglypuff: *Angry Jigglypuff noises*

Peach: “I won’t be defeated.”

Daisy: “You’re gonna pay!”

Bowser: “No one dethrones the King!”

Ice Climbers: “Through the power of teamwork, anything is possible!”

Sheik: “Begone.”

Zelda: “It’s now or never!”

Falco: “You are my prey.”

Young Link: “This one’s mine!”

Marth: "I must end you!"

Lucina: "I won't lose!"

Ganondorf: “No one has power over the Universe, but me.”

Mewtwo: “…”

Roy: “Your fate is sealed!”

Chrom: “We’re not pawns of some scripted fate!”

Mr. Game & Watch: *Angry beeping noises*

Meta Knight: “You fight with no honor. Now you must die.”

Pit: “Any enemy of Palutena’s is an enemy of mine! Now it’s time to face the…dang it. I need a new catchphrase.

Dark Pit: “Pit, how can you make jokes at a time like this? Being someone else’s puppet was never my style. Now you’re gonna pay the ultimate price.”

Wario: “Die already!”

Snake: “Target acquired. Mission: Elimination.”

Ike: “This is what happens when you hurt my friends.”

Pokémon Trainers: “Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard—Give them all you’ve got.”

Diddy Kong: *Angry monkey noises*

Sonic: “In these past couple of moments, I realize more than ever that this world is worth protecting, and so are these people, all of whom I call my *gag* friends…”

King Dedede: “This world ain’t big enough for the three of us!”

Olimar: “Let’s have as few casualties as possible!”

Lucario: “Light or dark, your malevolence remains the same.”

R.O.B.: “I will defeat you to make this world a better place.”

Toon Link: “I won’t let us lose!”

Wolf: “I hunger.”

Villager: *Aggravation reaction*

Mega Man: “Your defeat is inevitable.”

Wii Fit Trainer: “You will be defeated.”

Rosalina: “We create our own happiness!”

Little Mac: “Hope you’re ready for the beating of a lifetime!”

Greninja: *Angry Greninja noises*

Mii Brawler/Swordfighter/Gunner: “By my fists/blade/blaster, we will defeat you!”

Palutena: “Hey! I’m the real goddess of light around here, and the only one!”

PAC-MAN: *Angry PAC-MAN noises*

Robin: “Prepare yourselves!”

Shulk: “You’re going down! I just know it!”

Bowser Jr.: “Anyone who brings pain to my dad will suffer my wrath!”

Duck Hunt Duo: *Angry barks and quacks*

Ryu: “Those who fight for the sake of bloodshed, don’t deserve to fight at all.”

Ken: “I’ll K.O. you for life!”

Cloud: "You cannot control our hopes."

Corrin: “Your paths end here!”

Bayonetta: “You ruined my weekend plans, and for that, you will die!”

Inklings: “We’re not afraid of you anymore!”

Ridley: *SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

Simon: “Galeem may have sullied the name of light, but you, Dharkon, have always been vile. I am a man of faith, and I don’t intend to turn back and worship you! Now face your judgement!”

Richter: “To think there are monsters powerful enough to control the forces of Dracula. You just might be even more evil than him! Nah, you’re not vampires.”

King K. Rool: “I don’t see a crown on you. That means you are automatically inferior to me, so get out of my sight!”

Isabelle: “For the sake of our beautiful world!”

Incineroar: *Angry roars*

Joker: “I can’t wait to go all-out on your butts.”

Hero: “I won’t allow you to set our world to ruin!”

Banjo: “I’m gonna have to ask you to stand down.”

Kazooie: “After all they did to our friends? You gotta put a little more ‘oomph’ into your taunts. Like this…RAAH!”

Terry: “Face me!”

Byleth: "Allow me to demonstrate!"

Min-Min: “Hā! Yé!”

Steve and Alex: …

Pyra: "If you stand in my way, you'd better be prepared - I won't hold back!"

Mythra: "I'll wipe you out with my unmatched skills."

Galeem spared no one in his way. He had managed to create more Master Hands from his sheer power. Many Fighters valiantly gave their all to put an end to Galeem, but like before, he and the Hands proved a seemingly insurmountable challenge. The latest three to find this out directly were Samus, Arusu, and Richter.

Mario stood in disbelief. At this rate, only he and Rosalina would be able to have hope of finishing off Galeem. (“Not you!”)

Zelda struggled to stay up. “They’re too strong.”

Richter started to rise. “No, we have to keep fighting—no matter what.”

Galeem laughed at them. “Your effort is futile. You are low-caste forsaken beings with no hope in this world, even after I had granted it near-perfect salvation.”

Mario recalled his brother’s words and became absolutely livid. “Salvation? SALVATION? Your plan was to use us and throw us away. How is that salvation?”

Pit, who was holding himself by the Palutena Bow, turned to Mario. “I hate to disappoint, but…that look…”

Galeem was about to unleash another powerful attack. “Now prepare to be silenced before I burn away every single one of your lifeless bodies as I recreate this world anew—” Something sliced Galeem, killing the Master Hands in the process.

Inkling Girl’s jaw dropped. “What just happened?”

“Who could’ve done that?”

“At least we know they’re with us, right?”

“Banjo, have you learned nothing?”

Galeem’s corpse split in two; his once bright colors turning into a lifeless gray, revealing the culprit behind him.

“Sephiroth…!”

“I have been waiting for this moment. Now, I shall give Smash despair.” Sephiroth wove dark clouds into the sky, signaling the beginning of his reign of terror.

Sephiroth made quick work of most of the Fighters who dare challenge him, taking well advantage of the fact that most were expended from their dangerous battles with the Essences, Galeem, and the Master Hands. They were simply no match for his skills with the sword and dark magic. Marth couldn’t outshine him. Sheik couldn’t outpace him. The Luminary couldn’t outcast him.

Terry and Chrom managed to land a couple of hits in what the latter termed a “Fatal Fury”, but Sephiroth casually unfurled a singular wing and scoffed at them. “Pathetic.” He slashed Captain Falcon and Ike away shortly after.

“That damage, it just makes him even stronger.”

Bayonetta walked beside them. “Stand aside boys, it’s my turn.” She and Greninja attempted a coordinated ambush using the massive explosion caused by Gigaflare as cover, but he heard them and punished their attack.

Sephiroth lunged toward his next target: Mario—the Masamune holding the plumber up beneath the overall strap on his right shoulder. “You’ve got some nerve trying to face me mortal. Without even a weapon on you.”

“Whoa?”

“Tell me, what is it that drives you to such desperation? Do give me the truth now. I want to see the look on your face when I take it all away.”

Before Mario could be threatened any further, the two heard a furious Cloud. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Sephiroth met Cloud’s sword with his own, smiling. “Shh…Not in front of M.” He proceeded to fling Mario out of their way mid-fight, leaving him to tumble onto the ground. The two clashed until Cloud unleashed Omnislash Ver. 5—continually slashing at Sephiroth with seven swords before delivering his final lunge. When they landed, for the first time since he arrived, Sephiroth faltered.

Cloud turned to finish him off. “Stay where you belong, in my memories.”

“I will never be a memory.” Sephiroth grew another wing that wrapped around him as his own multi-colored aura shined. He threw the Masamune at Cloud and transformed into Safer Sephiroth for his Final Smash, Supernova.

Dharkon had gained a surge of power as a result of Galeem’s defeat and Sephiroth’s powers, so much so that he was able to take out twelve Fighters in one fell swoop, but it wasn’t enough to dwindle their spirits. Ganondorf was just about to deliver the final blow when a meteor from the sky crashed through Dharkon’s eye. He too began to dissipate and the darkness surrounding them disappeared, leaving them back in the normal world.

Ganondorf grunted. “That was supposed to be my kill.”

Cloud struggled to stand after the impact of the Supernova. Rosalina, who had been unharmed up until that point, hovered toward him. The entire area was scorched and Sephiroth was gone.

Mario grunted as he got up and brushed debris off his clothes. “Yeesh. You weren’t kidding when you said that Sephiroth was dangerous. Everyone else?”

“Sheik, Terry, and Chrom are definitely well. And maybe Banjo and the Inklings,” said Mewtwo. “As for me, I am not going to be stopped by one man when I have taken on an army.”

“I pray for the safety of those fighting Dharkon,” Rosalina whispered.

The other available Fighters arrived. There weren’t many left between Galeem and Sephiroth, only about ten, but Rosalina had faith in them and the others.

“Mewtwo, you need to rest; you’re still injured from the fight with Galeem. There’s more than enough of us who can take down Sephiroth.”

“Who is that guy anyway?” Terry asked.

“Sephiroth is Cloud’s arch-nemesis, having brought him great personal tragedy. He never really told us much beyond that.”

“Burned down my village, killed my mother, tried to destroy the world among…other things.”

Rosalina noticed Mario lowly resting on a rock. “What’s wrong with Mario?”

“He seems to be frozen with fear.”

“I can’t stop thinking about Sephiroth,” Mario murmured.

“Sounds just like the kind of thing Sephiroth would do—always finding ways to twist the knife for his own enjoyment.” A large shadow appeared overhead, “Bowser!?”

Cloud dodged the falling Koopa King, then a thrown Lucas and Mr. Game & Watch. “He’s started going after the others! We have to dispatch him now!”

The sound Fighters from the Dark Realm rushed over to them having seen some of the aftermath of the battle, Eight and Luigi among them.

“Cloud! Thank goodness you’re alright,” said Eight, “Where’s Galeem?”

“Dead. I take it you guys have defeated Dharkon?”

“Well, we were about to when a giant shooting star came out of the sky and annihilated him, like BOOM!”

Cloud started walking away.

“Wait up! Did Galeem really do all this?”

“I’m going to fight Sephiroth,” That name told the Hero everything he needed to know. “You stay here and tend to the wounded. I’ve already assembled a party.”

Eight frowned and put his hands on his hips behind Cloud’s back.

Meanwhile, Luigi waved his hand in front of Mario’s face, but his older brother couldn’t bring himself to speak to the person he cherished most out of fear that the One-Winged Angel would target him.

Cloud, Rosalina, Luma, Sheik, Terry, Chrom, Ken, Kirby, and their Spirits all went out at once.

Sephiroth emerged once more from the flames he created, giving his latest challengers a sinister smirk. “Bring it.”

The remaining Fighters were able to defeat Sephiroth in a battle of attrition and save the world. A final Finishing Touch from Cloud brought him to his knees. They reported back to Mario and the others.

With Galeem and Dharkon gone, and Sephiroth defeated, the planet and sky began to return to normal. The rising sunlight glittered the ocean against an orange and pink sky. All the Fighters watched. At last, everyone could breathe a collective sigh of relief.

“We—We actually did it. We’re at peace. We won.” Luigi gave Mario a huge hug.

"I can feel the fresh new breeze already," said Isabelle.

Palutena laughed. "I commend this to be the most beautiful sunrise in the history of forever!"

The rest joined in, as well as all the Spirits enjoying their newfound freedom. One by one, they returned to their living forms and let the cosmos carry them home, each passing down a core that could be used to summon a Replica Spirit.

Sephiroth begrudgingly took in the scenery. Even if his attempt to rule the World of Smash failed, he was still a part of it, and he recognized the honor that went with it.

Several months later…

Master Hand called the Fighters to inform them of an important discovery. Using information gathered from the Spirits, he found a way to create new Spirits and Spirit Battles based on existing records from across the multiverse. He then reaffirmed his devotion to the Fighters above all else in the aftermath of a large-scale tragedy—one that, as they found out, broke the space-time continuum, as supported by the sudden appearances of new Fighters after Galeem struck, and that more were still on the way.

“…Thankfully, they probably won’t be the product of a temporal paradox.”

Mario smiled. “It’s always nice to see our world growing.”

“Sticking it to The Blight as we speak!” said Toon Link, “Speaking of which, is it true that he and Dharkon got subjected to the same fate they put so many others through?”

“So I heard, but they’re locked away so tightly that no one could dream of letting them out.”

“What? Did the Hands suddenly lose their eradication powers or something?”

“Beats-a me. That reminds me. I promised Kirby I'd help him set up karaoke for the grand opening of Mementos."

* * *

Cloud approached Mario during the concert. "Little puffball's right."

"Huh?"

"Life is changing Mario, generally for the better. Uh, what'd you call it again?"

"Love and valor, Cloud. Love and valor."


End file.
